


Al otro lado del río Támesis

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richard III - Shakespeare, The Crucible - Miller, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, British Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, London, London Underground, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega Martin, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Real Life, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una dura separación tras una relación maravillosa, Richard y Martin viven la díficil rutina diaria de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sus puestas en escena representadas cada noche son separadas sólo por el río Támesis, pero su orgullo empecinado es lo que realmente los separa más. Solo la celebración del cumpleaños de Richard podrá reunirles de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inevitable necesidad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay este es un fic por el cumple de Richard xD sé que me atrasé varios días pero estuve un poco ocupada con algunas cosas pero bueno ya está y espero les guste un poco (:
> 
> Este es una especie de spin-off de mi otro fic titulado Momentum y aún no me decido del todo si lo dejaré como one-shot o hacer una especie de seriación porque of course voy a subir un fic por el cumple de Martin también la cual será una continuación de este donde además se explicaran algunas cosas :v

                                                                  

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

La noche era templada como era usual en el verano de la ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado, era un día en que no había llovido como lo había hecho estrepitosamente durante algunos días posteriores por lo que esa noche hacía un buen clima. A esa hora de la noche Martin justo había terminado otra de sus representaciones de su función teatral. Desde hacía semanas había iniciado su participación en dicha obra en el papel protagónico y todo había ido espectacular,  realmente Martin se sentía enormemente satisfecho por su propio desempeño.

Cada noche al término de su presentación la sala se llenaba de aplausos, congratulaciones y cumplidos tanto del público como de sus compañeros de trabajo. Los fans exclaman su admiración al unisono y él gustoso les daba autógrafos en el umbral de la obra donde los fans se aglomeraban para recibirlo.

Todo parecía ir perfecto en su vida profesional, Martin había estado lleno de muy buenos proyectos y en cada uno se acoplaba muy bien, sentía el propio personaje. Pero había algo que le faltaba, aquello que en realidad le hacía sentir realmente completo. Le hacía falta la persona a quien realmente amaba, le hacía falta Richard.

Desde hacía algunos años Richard había sido el hombre del que se había enamorado y ciertamente el sentimiento había sido siempre mutuo y consumando en un tórrido romance. La relación que había tenido con Richard se había convertido en lo más importante para él. Pero distintas circunstancias de la vida les habían conducido al final por caminos diferentes. Hacía semanas que se habían separado de nuevo.

Al terminar de dar autógrafos para sus fans y posar para tomarse fotografías con ellos, Martin finalmente se fue a casa, exhausto por el arduo trabajo del día.  Como cualquier otro día, Martin se despidió de sus compañeros y luego se dirigió al metro de Londres. Ascendió al tren en la estación _Charing Cross_ , ya era un poco tarde así que no tuvo problemas para encontrar un asiento desocupado. Durante el transcurso, el rubio tristemente pensó en su separación con Richard, hacía un par de semanas desde que no lo veía. Esto había sido causado por otras de sus múltiples discusiones. Seguramente Richard en ese momento se encontraba del otro lado del rio Támesis en el Old Vic Theatre, terminando su actuación en obra teatral que protagonizaba. Resultaba irónico el hecho de que pareciera que siempre ambos tenían que coincidir incluso en los proyectos. Las puestas en escena de ambos habían comenzado solo con la diferencia de un par de semanas.

Sentado dentro del vagón, Martin se cruzó de brazos y reflexionó un rato acerca de eso, pensó en los hechos que los habían separado de nuevo, la última vez que se habían visto había sido bajo aquella hostil discusión, su última despedida había sido amarga. Después las remembranzas de un pasado no muy distante le hicieron recordar todos los hermosos momentos de su relación.

Luego de un rato de recorrido, al fin el rubio llegó a su destino. Al bajar del tren lo primero que vio fue la propaganda que colgaba de las paredes de los andenes. Ahí estaba el rubio admirando de nuevo el cartel con su cara fotografiada promocionando su obra teatral, _Richard III_. Incluso el nombre de la obra le haría recordar por siempre al hombre que todavía amaba. Y junto a ese cartel estaba colocado el cartel de la obra teatral de Richard, _The Crucible_ , mostrando a Richard barbado y con la mirada penetrante que siempre le hipnotizaba.

Martin miró durante un breve rato ambos carteles colocados juntos y dio un suspiro. La obra de Richard se presentaba tan cerca de él y a la vez ambos estaban demasiado lejos. Pero no había remedio. Martin se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, continuó caminando y salió de la estación, en medio de la gente concurrente. Siempre había pensado que afortunadamente en todo ese tiempo no había tenido que toparse con Richard en el subterráneo, aunque pensó que de todos modos eso resultaba poco probable porque seguramente todas las noches Richard conducía su auto a casa. Era mejor así.

Martin llegó a su apartamento. El cansancio le estaba pesando en incremento. Solo tomaría una ducha y se metería a la cama a dormir. El apartamento se sentía tan vacío, como su alma. Al tomar la ducha no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en aquello, quizá no era muy probable pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aunque fuera mínima realmente existía la probabilidad de que algún día se encontrara con Richard en el metro o en cualquier otra calle estando tan cerca los mismos lugares que ambos concurrían. Pensó en cómo actuaría si eso llegase a pasar.

—pfft, de todos modos el muy imbécil ni siquiera se ha molestado algún día en buscarme. Seguramente….aún no puede aceptar lo que pasó—dijo para sí mismo mientras terminaba de ducharse. Cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó una toalla para secarse.

Luego de eso divisó su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño, su rostro estaba barbado como el de Richard. Aunque a él no le gustaba dejarse crecer la barba, ahora debido a su obra debía tenerla. Pero a pesar de la irritación que continuamente le causaba, sobre todo en las mañanas, tener su rostro cubierto por esa barba le recordaba a Richard. Todo siempre tenía que recordárselo. Pero ya no había remedio, si Richard no quería volver a su lado. Martin ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo.

El rubio se metió entre las cobijas y siguió pensando en la casualidad de encontrarse con Richard algún día, la idea le aterraba en cierta forma. Indagó en esos pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente, su cuerpo y su mente realmente necesitaban un buen sueño reparador. Su cama era cómoda, aunque se sentía fría desde la partida de Richard.

\--------------------------------------------

Otra noche agitada de la puesta en escena había terminado exitosa. Los aplausos de la gente presente se lo hicieron saber. Richard agradeció a todos por su presencia y se dio el tiempo suficiente para atender a sus fans, muchas de las cuales con devoción habían asistido a verlo actuar en repetidas ocasiones.

Se sentía exhausto, su rutina siempre iniciaba desde muy temprano atendiendo actividades diversas para luego desempeñar su papel protagónico en la obra hasta tarde. Todos los días Richard recibía lindos regalos de sus fans, grandes cumplidos y palabras halagadoras que le llenaban de emoción. Sin embargo lo que él realmente más deseaba era ver a Martin, tenerlo presente cada día y cada noche junto a él, aunque fuese solo un rato, lo deseaba mucho incluso si los dos no llegaban al acuerdo de retomar la relación que habían tenido desde hacía algunos años. Estaba casi resignado a seguir separado de Martin, las cosas entre ellos habían terminado de forma amarga. Pero ya no importaban las causas que habían ocasionado el rompimiento de su compromiso. Se había cansado de eso de todos modos. Aunque amaba demasiado a Martin pensar en todas las veces en que habían peleado por el mismo asunto le abatía. Ahora estaba dispuesto a borrar esa parte de su vida.

Cada noche mientras se preparaba en el camerino para su caracterización, Richard no dejaba de pensar en el hecho que al otro lado del río Támesis, en la misma ciudad y a esa misma hora Martin estaba actuando su papel protagónico en su obra teatral ubicada en Trafalgar Square. La melancolía le invadía al pensar en ello. Pero la función debía continuar.

A veces agradecía que las obras teatrales de ambos estuvieran representándose al mismo tiempo porque así podía evitar la tentación de ir a ver a Martin actuar. Consideraba que por mucho que doliese era mejor no volver a ver al rubio, a quien en ningún momento había dejado de amar con frenesí.

Pero dentro de su mente lo que cada noche aclamaba era ver a Martin de pie frente a él, viendo y disfrutando también de su puesta en escena, verlo en el escenario mientras él atento le observaba entre el público aplaudiendo para él. La rubia cabeza de Martin era lo que realmente ansiaba ver entre los presentes y su anhelo le hacía ilusionarlo a menudo. Pero luego de todas esas semanas desde el inicio de la obra aquello nunca había ocurrido.

—oh Martin…es tan difícil para mí olvidarte, han sido tantas las ocasiones en que lo he intentado, y al final termino sintiéndome estúpido— decía para sí mismo mientras de pronto contemplaba uno de los carteles de la obra teatral de Martin, mostrando su rostro con mirada desafiante. Martin le parecía perfecto en esa foto. Extrañaba enormemente escuchar el sonido de su voz, el calor de su cercanía, su sonrisa afable, sus besos y caricias audaces.

Pero no podía perdonarlo. Aquel asunto que tantas veces habían discutido había vencido a su relación. No podía perdonarlo, no podía olvidarse del camino espinoso que habían recorrido.

Luego de terminar la entrega de autógrafos a sus fans, Richard se dirigió al aparcamiento y encontró su vehículo, un BMW y condujo hasta su apartamento. De camino a casa cada vez que conducía no evitaba pasar enfrente de la casa de Martin. Y lo cierto era que tampoco quería evitar hacerlo y cada vez que lo hacía se detenía por un momento con la intención de asomarse por la ventanilla de su auto para divisar si alguna de las luces del apartamento de Martin estaban encendidas, si un día corría con suerte quizá Martin se asomaría por el balcón.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción, detuvo su auto frente al edificio por un momento sólo con ese afán pero no pudo notar alguna luz encendida.  Justo cuando el peli-oscuro estuvo a punto de irse, una luz de una ventana del apartamento de Martin de pronto se encendió. Una fuerte emoción se apoderó de su mente. Pero luego reparó en que probablemente Martin estaba bien acompañado. Eso le provocó muchos celos y una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero eso solo era producto de su paranoia y estaba consciente de ello. No debía inferir en pensamientos tortuosos de los que no tenía certeza, y de todos modos Martin ya no estaba con él, el rubio tenía derecho a salir con alguien más sin ser juzgado.

Luego de algunos minutos de mirar la ventana con la luz encendida, Richard encendió el motor de nuevo y emprendió la marcha del vehículo nuevamente. Le lastimaba pensar que Martin siempre había preferido a aquel hombre. Los amargos celos se apoderaron de él con mucha más fuerza.

Cuando el auto de Richard ya había avanzado, Martin se asomó por el balcón pero ya no pudo verlo. Siempre estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, uno detrás del otro concurriendo la misma ciudad. Esa noche su cama tendría de nuevo un lado frío y vacío, como ya era usual.

Al día siguiente, Martin salió a medio día desde su apartamento. Iría a realizar algunas actividades cotidianas. Se dirigió a hacer algunas compras para la casa temprano en el supermercado que quedaba a un par de calles de su hogar. Nunca se imaginó que Richard había entrado a la misma tienda tan solo unos minutos después de él. Pero ninguno de los dos se encontró ni notaron la presencia del otro a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones solo los separaban un par de anaqueles.

Martin fue a la caja a pagar los víveres que había tomado. Ese día quería hacerse a sí mismo una buena comida para degustar antes de marcharse a su puesta en escena por la tarde. Él casi nunca cocinaba para sí mismo, sobretodo porque el experto en ello siempre había sido Richard y se había acostumbrado a degustar sus platillos. Richard era muy cocinero y desde que comenzaron su romance por primera vez poco más de tres años atrás, Richard se había esmerado en aprender a preparar delicioso platillos vegetarianos solo para el rubio.

Martin caminó algunas calles hasta llegar a casa de regreso. Pasó el medio día cocinando un buen platillo vegetariano. Por la tarde abordaría el tren subterráneo para llegar al teatro y comenzar la función. Siempre tenía que llevar la misma rutina.

Horas después Martin llegó al teatro y saludó a sus compañeros cordialmente como todos los días y luego se dirigió al camerino para ponerse el vestuario. Cada vez que se miraba frente a ese espejo no podía evitar recordar los días en que filmaba el hobbit en Nueva Zelanda. A pesar de todas las filmaciones y demás puestas en escena que había hecho durante toda su carrera, aquella película siempre sería la más especial pues ahí había entregado el mayor tiempo y dedicación de su vida y sobretodo porque ahí había iniciado su relación con él, con Richard.

—me duele tanto lo que tuvo que pasar al final entre nosotros, Rich. Me siento tan estúpido por haber actuado tan mal…y te sigo amando tanto pero al mismo tiempo me enfada demasiado recordar tu crueldad, tus palabras hirientes por el despecho— meditaba el rubio en voz baja, estando en soledad dentro del camerino, mirando al espejo para supervisar que los detalles de su traje estuvieran en su lugar.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Le estaban llamando para comenzar la obra en diez minutos

—Enseguida voy— respondió ante ello y en un par de minutos más salió del camerino. Llegó al estrado y esperó su turno para salir en escena y expresar sus diálogos.

Otra noche de exitosa actuación. Otra noche en que el rubio buscó con la vista entre los presentes del público si él estaba ahí, si su amado hombre de cabello oscuro como la noche había asistido a verlo _“eres un maldito ridículo, Martin”_ se decía para sí mismo, angustiado por dentro mientras por fuera no perdía el seguimiento de su personaje con temple determinante y profesional “ _él está al otro lado del río, haciendo su maldita obra”_ seguía pensando con frustración.

Al terminar la obra, empecinado todavía en sus sentimientos, volvió a buscar con la mirada si algún hombre barbado de entre el público le resultaba familiar, si alguno tenía sus características, si alguno de ellos era Richard. Pero nada. Volvió a reprocharse a sí mismo e intentó disipar sus anhelos de verlo.

 _“excelente obra, Richard III”_ aclamaban muchos _“Richard III fue un hombre decidido”_ exclamaban algunos otros _“maravillosa representación de Richard III”_ añadían otros más. Martin se sentía enormemente halagado, no tenía por qué no estarlo, de eso no había duda. Su obra estaba rindiendo frutos. Pero al mismo tiempo cada cumplido de su púbico resultaba ser una especie de cruel estocada contra su alma. Richard, Richard, Richard. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse del hombre que aún amaba como idiota si cada noche en su propia actuación se lo recordaban? Peor aún se sentía peor al recordar que el mismo Richard que él amaba había sido llamado así en honor al hombre que ahora el rubio representaba en el escenario.

Pero en cambio, quizá Richard no lo tenía tan presente en su mente como él. _The Crucible_ no era una obra que tuviera relación alguna con Martin, ni el título, ni el protagonista, ni el autor y ni mucho menos el contexto. Seguramente a Richard no le sucedía lo mismo que a él, seguramente Richard también ya estaba relacionándose con muchas personas más del ambiente teatral que le distraían de pensar en él. Y pensar en eso a veces también le hacía recordar con dolor algunas de las palabras hirientes que Richard había dicho hacia él durante sus duras discusiones. A pesar de que todo se había aclarado después, las palabras crueles siempre seguirían lastimando.

Luego de la representación Martin atendió a sus fans, se tomó algunas fotos con todos ellos y les dio autógrafos amablemente, con una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro por la satisfacción que le hacía sentir saber que a todos les gustaba. Pero la realidad era que por dentro se sentía vacío.

—Me voy a casa chicos, nos vemos mañana—dijo el rubio a sus compañeros cercanos y se dirigió al tren subterráneo de nuevo como cada noche.

Por su parte Richard también estaba atendiendo a sus fans, firmando sus autógrafos y recibiendo sus regalos como cada noche. Aunque ninguna de esos regalos podía recompensar lo que en realidad anhelaba: estar con Martin y compartir juntos sus logros y sus éxitos. Pensaba que sería realmente hermoso poder conversar juntos cada noche acerca de sus actuaciones en sus respectivas obras teatrales. Pero el amargo sentimiento de rencor seguía separándolos, aún más que el río Támesis.

Martin no lo sabía pero esa noche Richard decidió tomar el subterráneo, quería hacerlo a partir de ahora para evitarse así la maldita tentación de detener su vehículo durante un lapso frente al edificio donde Martin vivía como solía hacer cada noche al término de su última función. Se estaba volviendo en una absurda rutina que no tenía sentido. Definitivamente a partir de ahora solo viajaría en el tren.

Richard abordó el tren en el andén de la estación de Waterloo. Durante el trascurso estuvo pensando de nuevo en el rubio, de todos modos era algo que hacía todos los días a cada minuto. Pensó que haber tomado la decisión de abordar el tren había sido lo mejor. Sería la primera noche que no se detendría a esperar a que el rubio se asomara desde su balcón. Aunque siempre pensó que nunca habría sabido que hacer si alguna vez Martin sí salía al balcón y lo viera de pie junto a su coche estacionado. Nunca pensó en cómo actuaría.

El tren avanzó un par de estaciones, se anunció la llegada a la estación _Charing Cross_.

— _Aquí es donde Martin presenta su obra todos los días…_ — dijo en sus pensamientos.

Sin saberlo en ese momento Martin estaba entrando al mismo tren que él, pero no en el mismo vagón por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse de la presencia del otro. De haberlo hecho seguramente ambos habrían corrido a abrazarse y besarse sin detenerse a pensarlo. Pero no pudo ser así.

El tren recorrió varias estaciones más hasta que Richard fue el primero en salir del tren. Caminó por el andén hasta la salida, y entonces en una de las paredes del corredor divisó el poster promocional de la obra de Martin.

— _Martin salió tan perfecto en esa foto, se ve tan…lindo, tan sexy_ — dijo para sí mismo en voz baja. Contempló aquella lámina durante un rato, la mirada de Martin en aquella foto lucía tan real y lúcida, casi podía jurar que sentía que Martin estaba presente frente de él. Esa era la mirada que tantas veces había visto fijamente a los ojos y que ahora extrañaba en demasía.

Richard salió al fin de la estación y luego de caminar un par de calles llegó hasta su casa. Aquel apartamento nunca podría ser tan bueno como el que había compartido antes con el rubio, pero no quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse.

Varios días más pasaron, ambos ex amantes continuaron empecinados en su orgullo y en su timidez por acercarse de nuevo, por hacer lo que realmente más anhelaban, reestablecer su relación.

Días vacíos que caían en la monotonía, días llenos de aplausos que no satisfacían la falta de la compañía del otro. Ningún cumplido, ningún elogio, ningún aplauso podía ser capaz de revertir el fatídico efecto del pasado.

Sin embargo una noche sin esperarlo, Richard acudió a ver la puesta en escena de Martin. A Richard le dieron libre ese día, por fortuna era un día en que Martin en cambio sí tenía que hacer su actuación como cada noche por lo que Richard acudió a la taquilla a comprar un ticket para la función de las 18:00 horas. Aunque un poco vacilante al principio, Richard se sintió grandemente invadido por la emoción de ver a Martin en el estrado y sobretodo verlo después de tantos días de separación. Aunque tomar la decisión le había costado días de indecisión, ahora estaba totalmente determinado a asistir más que puntual. Pero Richard lo haría en incognito, no daría muestra alguna de que se trataba de él por lo que debía usar una especie de disfraz para pasar desapercibido de Martin y de cualquiera.

Richard asistió a la función hasta Trafalgar Square y llegó pocos minutos antes de la hora puntal y sigiloso entró al anfiteatro donde tomó su lugar correspondiente. Había pedido un buen lugar al frente en primera fila para poder apreciar mucho mejor al rubio que tanto seguía volviéndolo loco.

Comenzó la introducción de la obra y el primer acto hasta que Martin apareció en el escenario. Richard admiró antes que nada su figura, portando el majestuoso traje rojo que representaba a Richard III. Martin siguió su actuación sin percatarse de que Richard estaba entre los presentes, hasta ese momento no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo a pesar de que desde siempre había esperado a que eso realmente pasara.

Richard continuó observando con total atención la obra teatral. El moreno había ido vestido de forma casual y tenía una gorra puesta en la cabeza y unos lentes de grueso armazón sin graduación. Pensó que ese no era muy buen disfraz pero al menos podría evitar que Martin se diera cuenta viéndolo desde lejos. Aunque ciertamente Richard temió más que nada que otras personas cercanas a su asiento se percataran de quien era en realidad. Afortunadamente no sucedió así y pudo disfrutar la obra y actuación de Martin hasta el final.

En algún momento en que Martin tuvo que mirar frente al público, como un impulso ineludible vio al hombre de las gafas y la gorra. Era Richard, pero Martin no podía asegurarse de ello, Martin no podía ni siquiera detenerse mucho tiempo a observar. Sin embargo casi de inmediato tuvo la intuición de que notaba en él algo extrañamente familiar.

La actuación de Martin esa noche fue inigualable, quizá incluso bastante mejor que todas las anteriores representaciones que había hecho. Richard le aplaudió desde su lugar, con toda la emoción de haber visto a su amado rubio actuar.

Cuando Martin se detuvo a firmar autógrafos en la puerta del escenario, Richard reparó en que el cabello rubio de Martin siempre terminaba cautivándolo sobremanera, había extrañado mucho verlo tan de cerca, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo. Richard tuvo gran impulso de acercarse entre los fans para pedirle un autógrafo. Pero Richard no se detuvo frente de él, no podía arriesgarse por lo que sólo deslizó el brazo entre las fans y Martin le firmó el papel como a cualquier otro fan.

Finalmente tenía algo de su Martin nuevamente. En ese momento Richard decidió que lo mejor era escabullirse entre la gente y salir pronto de ahí. Martin alzó la mirada al azar y entonces creyó ver de nuevo una silueta familiar, reparó en que se trataba del mismo hombre de gorra que había visto en la primera fila e intentó acercarse pero sus fans aglomerados frente a él le distrajeron y así fue como Martin perdió de vista a aquel hombre.

 _“no puede tratarse de Richard”_ dijo Martin para sus adentros y continuó firmando sin remedio. Más tarde se dirigía de nuevo al metro de Londres para ir a casa.

\--------------------------------------------

Richard continuó su camino hasta llegar también a su propio apartamento. Estando dentro, en la sala de estar contempló el autógrafo de Martin entre sus manos. Luego vio las fotos que había logrado tomarle, en cada foto la belleza de Martin se apreciaba sublime. No se resistió a besar una de las fotos en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Sabía que había sido demasiado estúpido permitir que de nuevo su empecinado orgullo le evitara acercarse a Martin, teniéndolo tan cerca. Estúpida ironía.

Se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a preparar algo para cenar, una cena que de nuevo degustaría en soledad. Se sentó a la mesa, la otra silla frente a él estaba vacía pero a pesar de eso había pasado un buen día viendo a Martin de nuevo actuando con grandeza y eso por ahora era lo más importante.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy apacible que casi pudo disfrutar vívidamente.

Al día siguiente Richard despertó después de que la alarma del reloj despertador comenzara a sonar molestamente. Sin despegar la cara de la almohada apagó la molesta alarma de un golpe propinado con la palma de la mano. Incluso al despertar el aroma de sus sábanas limpias le recordaba a Martin.

Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió, mientras lo hacia su mirada se posó sobre el calendario que colgaba en la pared. La fecha claramente marcaba que su cumpleaños sería en dos días. Casi lo había olvidado. Recordó los cumpleaños que había pasado a lado de Martin en años anteriores, maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos durante cada festejo. Recordó esas noches apasionadas con él mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. La sonrisa de su rostro al recordar aquello no podía desdibujarse de sus labios. Pero este año no sucedería así. Pensó que si había sido demasiado cobarde para ver a Martin de frente la noche anterior entonces no podría ser capaz de llamarle el día de su cumpleaños. Pensó que además eso lo haría sentir incluso más estúpido ¿llamar a alguien para que te felicite por tu cumpleaños? Definitivamente no era lo más adecuado.

Terminó de arreglarse, saldría a arreglar algunos asuntos matutinos antes de marcharse al teatro por la tarde. A pesar de su zozobra, intentaría pasarla lo mejor posible. Además para esa noche ya tenía preparadas un par de sorpresas.

Llegó la hora de marcharse al teatro, a Richard siempre le gustaba llegar muy temprano para prepararse bien desde antes y tener luego un poco de tiempo libre. Ese día había decidido vestir elegantemente trajeado al terminar la función teatral de la noche, pensó que podría ser necesario si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Llevó el traje con cautela en el asiento trasero de su auto y se marchó al teatro. Cuando llegó al teatro guardó el traje en su camerino.

Las maquillistas le ayudaron con su caracterización y cuando terminaron aún había tiempo suficiente para meditar un poco acerca de su cumpleaños que llegaría en la víspera de la media noche. Al salir del teatro haría las dos sorpresas que tenía preparadas.

La presentación de la obra esa noche fue tan magnifica como siempre, aunque Richard se había esforzado un poco más debido a que se encontraba ciertamente emocionado. Quizá no tendría a Martin a su lado esa noche pero seguramente sería muy interesante ver las expresiones de sus fans alegres cuando les mostrara de qué se trataban esas dos sorpresas que había estado preparando meticulosamente desde días atrás.

Al terminar la puesta en escena se dirigió a la entrada del teatro pero para su sorpresa antes de poder iniciar a firmar los autógrafos, sus fans comenzaron a cantarle y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Richard se sintió jubiloso y tímido, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por eso y entonces anunció que haría el reto del hielo que le habían retado a hacer días atrás y que había sido furor viral de las redes sociales. Algunos de sus compañeros le acercaron una banca al centro para que se sentara. Richard se sentó en la butaca esperando a que le echaran encima el cubo de agua con hielo y de pronto sintió el contacto frío del agua caer sobre su espalda más que sobre su cabeza, mojando su elegante traje. Pero realmente no le importaba que se mojara.

Cuando le quitaron a Richard el cubo vacío que seguía sobre su cabeza, Richard se levantó y entonces una melodiosa voz susurrante le dijo desde detrás de él _“¡feliz cumpleaños, Rich!”_ era Martin y Richard volteó de inmediato a verlo con gran sorpresa. Martin le sonrió, dejó el cubo en el piso sin dejar de alzar la mirada hacia él. Richard permaneció atónito ante la presencia del rubio, se sentía demasiado dichoso de tenerlo justo enfrente suyo deseándole feliz cumpleaños y apareciendo de esa forma tan inesperada y original. Richard había planeado hacer el reto del cubo de agua con hielo esa noche pero jamás imaginó que Martin sería quien lo haría. Deseaba lanzarse a abrazarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, besar sus labios, acariciar su cabello.

—Feliz cumple Richie— dijo Martin de nuevo con voz más dulce y suavizada, la sonrisa esbozada en su rostro denotaba total serenidad. A pesar de su coquetería, Martin internamente se sentía desesperado por besarse con Richard, compartían el mismo anhelo. Pero no lo haría en frente de todas esas personas alborozadas.

—Martin, ¡que…que sorpresa!— exclamó Richard dubitativo, en su expresión hubo una risita nerviosa. Comenzó a sentir frío en la espalda, pero su emoción de ver a Martin le hacía eludir esa sensación.

—Tenía que venir a felicitarte— dijo Martin con voz trémula y entonces se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo de cumpleaños. La reacción de Richard fue vacilante por un momento pero pronto no pudo resistirse más a devolverle el abrazo, lo deseaba más que nada. Martin no tenía la intención de abrazarlo fuertemente en ese momento, se sentía cohibido pero Richard en cambio tuvo toda la intención de estrujar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Richard pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Martin junto al suyo fundiéndose en ese abrazo aunque solo durara un instante. También pudo percibir perfectamente el delicioso aroma de su cabello. Y Martin volvía a sentir la calidez de los brazos de Richard rodeando su cuerpo, su respiración cerca de su oído.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, se miraron a los ojos con una alegría que no podían evitar. Tenían mucho que decirse en ese momento pero tendrían que esperar a estar a solas.

—Muchas gracias _kitten_ — musitó Richard cerca del rubio mientras tocaba sus brazos sutilmente. Martin rio bajito y ruborizado.

—no quería que pasaras tu cumpleaños sin mí ¿sabes?— farfulló el rubio un poco más audaz. Richard pensó que Martin estaba usando un tono de voz muy sexy. No podía resistirse más la tentación de besarlo. Desde su ángulo los labios de Martin lucían rosados y parecían incitarle a besarlo.

Pero sus fans seguían felicitándolo y cantándole feliz cumpleaños. Entonces Richard anunció a quién retaba para el mismo desafío del cubo con agua con hielo y luego se dispuso a firmar autógrafos para sus fans que aclamaban desde la acera.

—perdona que te deje un rato hobbit pero tengo que atender a mis fans. ¿Esperarías por mí? — dijo Richard tranquilo susurrando cerca del oído del rubio. Martin percibió su fragancia masculina de cerca, olía demasiado bien.

—De acuerdo Rich, no tardes mucho— respondió el rubio con coquetería.

Richard atendió a sus fans gustoso y recibió más regalos por su cumpleaños. Martin no se salvó de ser solicitado también para brindar autógrafos. Gustoso el rubio atendió amablemente a sus fans.

Al fin terminó todo y Richard y Martin se fueron juntos del lugar. A mitad de la calle cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente sus manos se unieron en dedos entrelazados por un impulso inevitable. Ambos disfrutaron de la plácida calidez de sentir sus manos juntas de esa manera otra vez.

Sin hablar mucho, se acercaron a la esquina de una pared parcialmente iluminada y se besaron. Al fin sus labios estaban unidos en un sutil beso de nuevo, un beso que ambos habían estado anhelando demasiado, un sublime beso que comenzó lentamente y se profundizó en pasión desesperada.

—mmh que delicioso beso, mi hobbit—musitó Richard en la cercanía del rostro de Martin, aun relamiéndose los labios —no sabes cómo los había extrañado—dijo.

—Yo también Richie, creí que no volvería a tenerlos— dijo el rubio vacilante debido a la timidez, a pesar de todo el tiempo desde que habían iniciado su relación por primera vez, Richard seguía causando en él ese efecto.

Frenéticamente Richard estrujó el cuerpo de Martin con más atrevimiento contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello con cierta desesperación. Martin sintió placenteramente los besos de Richard sobre la piel de su cuello, su áspera barba picaba.

—Vamos a casa Richie, no quiero que te resfríes—musitó el rubio tímido mientras acariciaba el pecho de Richard. El peli-oscuro le sonrió.

—de acuerdo _kitten_ travieso, teniendo la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío no podría enfermarme jamás—respondió seductor Richard, alegre ante la propuesta.

Estaban desesperados por estar juntos, pero lo estaban aún más por estarlo en la intimidad a solas sin nadie que los molestara. Tomaron el auto de Richard  y luego de un rato al fin llegaron al apartamento que actualmente estaba usando Martin pero que ambos habían compartido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No había tiempo para explicaciones, lo que en realidad les atañía era desbordar su amor y pasión en el lecho, entregándose totalmente a la lujuria, fundiendo sus cuerpos en amor. La elegante ropa de Richard seguía mojada y fría pero su cuerpo parecía estar ardiente del deseo.

—Perdóname por todo lo que paso, mi amor, perdóname por mi necia estupidez— decía Richard con voz seductiva, una voz que comenzaba a sonar más que eso extasiada. Martin se dejaba llevar por el momento, era como si su cuerpo reclamara a gritos toda la abstinencia que había tenido durante esas semanas sin tener a Richard así, tomando posesión de su cuerpo en desenfreno de caricias.

—No importa eso ya mi amor, Richie no quiero pensar más en eso— musitó el rubio entre crecientes jadeos, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Richard intentando desvestirlo con desesperación para fundirse pronto piel a piel. Las manos de Richard hábilmente le despojaron de sus ropas, blancas como los sublimes sentimientos que tenía hacia él, estaba impaciente por sentir su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo —te amo— pronunció Martin con voz dificultosa, ahora estaba vulnerable ante él, Richard admiró su desnudez apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Martin— farfulló Richard excitado, perdiéndose en la mirada de Martin por un momento. Richard terminó de desvestirse, sus ropas mojadas rodaron por el suelo cayendo junto a las de Martin.

Richard se colocó sobre Martin, quería probar con su boca cada parte de la excitada piel rubio, besar sus labios de nuevo. Martin no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho para luego rodear el cuerpo de Richard con sus brazos que imploraban por consumar la unión sexual. Richard se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. Los labios de Martin le embriagaban en totalidad, sentir su barba rozar la suya le provocaba aún más. Y sin dejar de besarse, el peli-oscuro introdujo en la entrada del rubio un dildo embadurnado en lubricante para prepararlo y abrir su estrechez más rápido, había alcanzado el dildo que estaba en el buró, el mismo dildo con el que el rubio había estado auto dándose placer en sus noches de soledad. Richard quería penetrarlo con su hombría pronto. Tenía que prepararlo bien. Sus bocas siguieron unidas en el beso desesperado. El rubio ahogó sus gemidos en ese beso, su mente quedó enajenada por el intenso éxtasis y la emoción creciente de que Richard le  hiciera suyo pronto.

—¡ahh Richard! — gritó el rubio de placer al sentir el objeto sexual deslizándose dentro de él una y otra vez —¡deja eso ya, mete el tuyo! Ahora…—pidió entre gemidos. Richard esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, podía sentir a Martin arquear el cuerpo de placer pero sabía que estaba hablando en serio, quería tenerlo ya dentro a él. Richard disfrutaba verlo suplicar de placer que le penetrara ya, continuó jugando con el dildo un poco más mientras él toqueteaba su propia erección con otra mano, deseoso de introducirse dentro de él y de pronto súbitamente cesó el juego y se colocó entre las piernas del rubio abriéndolas lo suficiente para comenzar la invasión. Pero no se introdujo de inmediato, comenzó solo a frotar su glande contra la entrada previamente preparada del rubio.

—Richard, bastardo, ¡deja de jugar! ¡Hazlo! — suplicó el rubio con voz enormemente extasiada.

—me encanta que supliques, pequeño ladrón— expresó Richard en susurrante tono provocativo. Martin río y le maldijo de nuevo entre dientes mientras su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante el gran placer de sentir el glande de Richard apenas entrar en su entrada.

En cada caricia obscena Richard podía sentir la piel de Martin llegar a un punto álgido de la calidez, seguro el incremento de su temperatura corporal había sido provocado totalmente por su enorme excitación. El miembro del rubio estaba rígido y enrojecido, Richard comenzó a masturbarlo mientras seguía torturándolo antes de penetrarlo por completo.

—¡aahh Richard…por favor, mételo, ahh! — decía el rubio más suplicante con respiración agitada.

—Es mi cumpleaños pequeño gatito, puedo hacer lo que quiera y me encanta verte gimiendo de placer, torturarte hasta que supliques a gritos para que te lo haga— dijo el peli-negro con voz ronca por la excitación. Martin soltó una breve risa irónica mientras le veía de reojo y entonces llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Richard y lo hizo insertarlo dentro de él por completo.

—ahh— gritó Martin con mayor placer al sentir al fin la rígida erección de su moreno amante dentro de él hasta lo profundo de su ser. Richard gimió también al sentirse dentro de él, cobijado por la estrechez de su excitado cuerpo ardiendo de lujuria, una sensación que nunca podía haber sentido con nadie más, Martin era único, su amante perfecto, su todo, su complemento total.

—ahh Martin, eres tan maravilloso— expresó Richard jadeante mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Martin le atraía hacia adentro, entonces Martin comenzó a sentir el miembro palpitante de su amante comenzar a moverse en oscilación incrementando cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas. Era una conjunción perfecta. Ser poseído por ese potente semental le hacía sentir completo. Sentir la rigidez del miembro de su moreno amante alcanzar el punto interior más sensible de su próstata lo volvía loco. Y Richard no podía dejar de manosear todo el cuerpo de su rubio amante que lo recibía con entrega total.

El sexo desenfrenado de los dos amantes que se amaban con desesperación duró un rato considerable. Sus cuerpos no querían cansarse de entregarse al amor y a la lujuria. Querían tener ardiente sexo toda la noche. Esa había sido la parte más maravillosa de la noche, la víspera del cumpleaños de Richard. Y al fin estaban juntos, amándose entre las sábanas de raso que se deslizaban bajo sus cuerpos que hacían el amor.

Su entrega sexual culminó cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis total derramado en un violento y delicioso orgasmo, sintieron de nuevo la cálida humedad de sus fluidos compartidos.

Cuando el acto terminó y sus cuerpos quedaron inevitablemente exhaustos sobre la cama, se besaron con mucha más entrega de lo que habían hecho en toda la noche, era como si ese beso sellara todo el amor que acababan de expresarse en la unión de sus cuerpos, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente en opresión de sus cuerpos juntos.

—Te amo mi hobbit, gracias por la maravillosa noche, por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños y por lo del cubetazo de agua con hielo— dijo Richard con risas divertidas mientras miraba el rostro del rubio jadeante bajo el suyo.

—todo resultó según lo planeado, Richie— indicó Martin. Richard sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

Recostados sobre la cama, Martin se abrazó de Richard y acarició su masculino pecho piloso con sensualidad y entonces Richard alcanzó su teléfono móvil que comenzó a vibrar sobre el buró. La luz azulada de la pantalla iluminó parcialmente su rostro al acercarse a ver lo que en ella se mostraba. Richard tomó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear algo.

— ¿qué es eso Richie?—inquirió el rubio curioso, denotando una entonación sexy en su voz. Su rubio cabello estaba despeinado y apuntaba a todas direcciones. Richard tecleó algo más y sonrió.

—es una nueva sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, lo estuve preparando esta tarde y lo había programado para la víspera de mi cumple ¿quieres saber de qué se trata? — explicó Richard haciendo énfasis en su tono sugerente. Martin se sintió aún más curioso y se incorporó un poco para mirar la pantalla del teléfono que Richard le estaba mostrando.

—¡oh vaya! Esta sí que es una sorpresa! Jaja ¡y mira tu estúpida cara!— dijo el rubio sorprendido y riendo alegre de ver lo que en la pantalla se mostraba. Richard sonrió con malicia, le encantaba ver la expresión de gran sorpresa de su rubio amante al saber la gran noticia y entonces le quitó el teléfono de las manos y se apoderó de sus labios de nuevo en un beso arrebatado al tiempo que dejaba el teléfono sobre el buró de nuevo sin dejar de unir sus labios a los suyos.

La pantalla continuó mostrando la aplicación abierta de esa red social, su primera publicación en twitter, hasta que el brillo se apagó.

_“guess what day it is today”_

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

 


	2. inesperada sorpresa

 

Okay hice este fic por el cumple de Martin pero tuve problemas técnicos para subirlo hasta ahora xD

De todos modos espero que lo disfruten ;)

Nota: Lean bien las tags antes de leer xD

\----------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 2--Inesperada sorpresa** _

En la tibia mañana los dos amantes amanecieron juntos en la misma cama. Había sido una noche de entrega total y pasión intensa, un excitante suceso de reconciliación de dos cuerpos desnudos que habían estado esperando desesperadamente durante dos semanas volver a fusionarse en una perfecta conjunción.

—Buenos días Richie— saludó el rubio a su sensual y masculino adonis alfa, con entonada voz susurrante en sus palabras. El de pelo oscuro despertó abriendo sus ojos poco a poco al escucharlo. La voz de su amado Martin deseándole los buenos días siempre le resultaba sublime, la voz del rubio siempre sonaba demasiado dulce a su parecer. Richard le sonrió y entonces de pronto sintió la aventurera y cálida mano traviesa del rubio acariciar cariñosamente su pecho piloso y desnudo. Era una sensación placentera y estar de esa forma junto a Martin era algo que no deseaba que terminara.

—buenos días _kitten_ , ¿qué tal amaneciste?— respondió Richard susurrando, sin terminar de espabilarse del todo. Dirigió una mirada sensual hacia el rubio y pronto pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del Martin para luego acariciar su piel que también se encontraba desnuda. Cada caricia mutua para ambos representaba una sensación única.

—feliz de estar contigo así, luego de…toda la intensidad que tuvimos anoche—dijo el rubio sincero aunque un poco avergonzado y rio un poco.  A pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho juntos a veces no podía evitar sentirse cohibido, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podía evitar la coquetería.

—yo también estoy muy feliz de tenerte así conmigo de nuevo mi hobbit, sobretodo tratándose de mi cumpleaños. Para mí no puede haber nada mejor que esto mi amor. Yo creí que este año no podría tenerte así conmigo y entonces apareciste para darme la gran sorpresa.

—y… ¿estás molesto por lo de la cubeta con agua con hielo? —inquirió el rubio en tono de broma, Richard soltó una breve risa.

—no señor Bolsón, no podría enojarme por algo tan banal con usted, sobre todo cuando estuve extrañándote tanto durante estas semanas— indicó el peli-oscuro con voz sensual.

—yo también estuve extrañándote mucho durante todo este tiempo Richie, siempre me haces tanta falta…por eso, no quiero que sigamos distanciados—dijo el rubio un poco serio y entonces separó su cuerpo del de Richard un poco y se dispuso a incorporarse en la cama. Al sentarse sintió un leve dolor electrizante en su espalda baja, sin duda habían tenido un potente reencuentro sexual, pero no podía quejarse de ello porque había sido una de las mejores dosis de sexo que habían tenido juntos en mucho tiempo.

—yo tampoco deseo eso mi amor— musitó Richard, su masculina voz sonaba en un siseo sugerente y cuando Martin se incorporó al fin en su lugar, desde su lado de la cama Richard le acarició su espalda desnuda con ternura, desde su postura era lo que mejor podía alcanzar a contornear con las yemas de sus dedos que delicadamente circunscribieron la línea tenue que se dibujaba sobre su columna.

—oh Richard me haces cosquillas— afirmó el rubio un poco risible y arqueando inevitablemente un poco su postura al sentir el sutil contacto.

—es que eres tan sexy mi dulce _kitten_ , no puedo evitarlo, me provocas—dijo Richard susurrando de nuevo.

—Richard… ¿vamos a seguir separados? ¿O seguiremos siempre con lo mismo?— preguntó el rubio con voz determinante y volteó a ver a Richard en espera de una respuesta concreta. Tocar el mismo tema siempre terminaba en discusión pero esta vez estaba totalmente dispuesto a zanjarlo de tajo. Después de cada discusión terminaban separados, desde que aquel maldito incidente había ocurrido hacía tiempo atrás su relación se había lastimado y aunque constantemente intentaban repararla de nuevo al final siempre la intriga, el rencor y los malos entendidos les vencían. Sin embargo ambos siempre deseaban y necesitaban con fervor la compañía del otro para sentirse felices. En la mente de ambos ya no podía cambiarse el arquetípico hecho de que se necesitaban mutuamente. Pero también sentían herida el alma.

—No amor, claro que no. No volveremos a separarnos, ya no quiero hacerlo—respondió Richard intentando suavizar su masculina grave voz.

—tengo miedo Richard y…estoy cansado de siempre terminar peleando, siempre tiene que ser lo mismo y yo…ya no sé cómo remediarlo—Martin trató de mantenerse firme, aunque soslayaba la mirada para evitar mirar de frente a Richard porque sin duda si Richard le respondía austeramente de forma negativa acerca del mismo lastimoso tema probablemente el rubio no contendría las lágrimas y, no quería tener que llegar a eso.

—Ya no tienes que cargar con toda la culpa Martin, y yo tampoco quiero seguir pensando en el pasado—Richard acarició con más cariño la espalda desnuda del rubio para hacerle sentir seguro de sus palabras.

Antes de responder ante eso, Martin dio un largo suspiro aun sin mirarlo de frente.

— ¿De verdad, Richard?— cuestionó el rubio cabizbajo y dio otro suspiro. Aunque aún dudaba un poco realmente deseaba creer en las palabras de Richard y sobretodo quería tener la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para sobrellevar su relación que tanto se había herido.

—¿No confías en mí, hobbit?—inquirió Richard y ésta vez acarició los hombros de Martin y se acercó más a él.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti…es sólo que…tengo miedo.

—Podríamos volver a empezar…

—Tienes razón…—finalmente Martin volteó a ver a Richard y le sonrío dulcemente. Luego el rubio posó su mano sobre el brazo de Richard y lo estrujó un poco.

—Entonces ¿te quedarías conmigo hoy en mi cumpleaños?—cuestionó Richard denotando una mirada suplicante y serena en sus ojos con el afán de persuadir al rubio a su petición. Martin no pudo resistirse a ello, fue totalmente convencido cuando Richard también terminó de incorporarse sobre la cama y le tomó una de sus manos y la hizo levantar a la altura de su pecho. Martin pudo sentir el corazón palpitante de su moreno amante —te necesito, Martin, siempre— añadió Richard y acto seguido el rubio se abrazó de él efusivamente como respuesta asertiva.

\----------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana fue una gloriosa convivencia para ambos pues además retomaron la rutina que siempre habían solido tener juntos al despertar por la mañana, desnudos bajo las sábanas luego de haber tenido sexo. En el piso sus prendas desordenadas eran una prueba de lo que había ocurrido sobre su lecho la noche anterior.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se vistió solo con su ropa interior para luego comenzar a recoger sus demás ropas, el mismo conjunto de ropa blanca con el que había ido a felicitar a Richard afuera del teatro Old Vic en la víspera de su cumpleaños. Richard también se apresuró a recoger sus prendas, el traje de color purpura que había vestido la noche anterior se había secado ya, no quedaban más rastros de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior en la entrada del teatro cuando Martin le había tirado encima la fría agua con hielo.

Se metieron juntos a la ducha, la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos resultaba más placentera para ambos que el agua de la regadera mojando sus pieles desnudas. La cercanía de ambos resultaba tan atrayente que no podían evitar culminarlo en apasionados besos continuos, besos bajo la regadera que se mezclaban con las caricias mutuas.

No querían volver a retomar el mismo tema de siempre, no pensaban hacerlo más. Lo único que deseaban ahora era disfrutar el momento. Aunque era el cumpleaños de Richard, Martin era el más interesado en hacerle pasar el mejor de los días, como una especie de recompensa por todo lo que le había ocasionado en el pasado pero sobre todo porque lo amaba con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Al terminar la ducha secaron sus cuerpos mutuamente con las toallas, incluso un acto como ese resultaba ser enteramente disfrutable.

Pasaron el medio día juntos, pero a pesar de que era el cumpleaños de Richard no podían detenerse a festejar demasiado pues ambos tenían que cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Sus puestas en escena estaban programadas también para esa noche como cada una, no podía haber excepción, pero ambos aprovecharon en lo más posible la hora de la comida que degustaron juntos en un buen restaurant. Ordenaron platillos nutritivos y vegetarianos, Richard lo hizo por Martin pero sin duda eran platillos sumamente apetecibles. Durante el resto del tiempo no se detuvieron en contarse todo el uno al otro acerca de cada uno de los detalles más relevantes que habían ocurrido en sus vidas durante las últimas dos semanas, dos semanas en que habían estado separados.

— ¡oh, mi hobbit! ¡¡Todo eso suena tan genial!— exclamaba Richard risible de alegría, ver a Martin entusiasmado mientras le contaba sobre su experiencia en su obra teatral le contagiaba el júbilo.

—Moría de ganas por contártelo— respondió Martin tímido, tratando de no sonrojarse, la voz de Richard siempre le embelesaba. Entonces el rubio posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras mantenía la mirada ligeramente soslayada, y de pronto los dedos de la mano de Richard comenzaron a toquetear los suyos con un delicado roce.

—disfruto cada momento contigo así, mi amor— expresó Richard mirándolo con gran cariño, cuando Martin al fin alzó de nuevo la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con la dulce azulina mirada que Richard le dedicaba.

A pesar del apacible momento que ambos estaban disfrutando juntos, no habían terminado de hablar sobre todos sus proyectos, y ciertamente tampoco se habían detenido a hablar de lo malo, ni siquiera para esclarecer su ruptura.

— ¿Vas a regresar a vivir conmigo, Rich?— inquirió el rubio al fin, con voz trémula y vacilante como un niño que implora por la indulgencia.  Richard rio quedamente, el comportamiento temeroso de Martin le provocaba demasiada ternura.

—por supuesto que sí mi amor. Pero mejor que eso, deberíamos volver a habitar nuestra casa— sugirió Richard son voz susurrante y acto seguido acarició levemente una mejilla de Martin con el dorso de la mano.

—Pero ahora con las obras teatrales esa casa nos queda un poco lejos…— indicó el rubio y entonces inclinó un poco su postura contra el respaldo de su silla.

—es verdad, pero yo puedo conducir el auto hasta el centro de Londres cada noche, _kitten_ , y puedo llevarte a la puerta de tu obra sin problemas—explicó.

—claro que tendrías problemas, tu obra y la mía se presentan casi al mismo tiempo, tendrías que conducir bastante—dijo el rubio ligeramente ceñudo y Richard rio de nuevo, amaba demasiado esa expresión de Martin que resultaba usual.

—jaja bueno, creo que tienes razón pero no me importa, yo definitivamente desearía que vivamos juntos otra vez en nuestra casa, nuestro hogar…extraño pasar los días ahí contigo hobbit—explicó el peli-oscuro decidido y un poco tímido por esperar la respuesta de Martin.

—sería realmente hermoso Richie…—Martin volvió a desviar un poco la mirada, su mano sobre la mesa volvió a acariciarse con la mano de Richard.

—entonces ¿lo hacemos? — cuestionó Richard y se inclinó hacia al frente para estar más cerca de él.

—Por supuesto— Martin exclamó su respuesta afirmativa con entusiasmo y voz dulce, las manos de ambos sobre la mesa terminaron de entrelazarse.

— ¡Ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido hoy! —expresó Richard risible.

—oh y entonces lo de anoche ¿no te gustó? — protestó el rubio refunfuñando en tono de broma.

—Jaja Martin, sabes que yo nunca podré dejar de amar tenerse así entre mis brazos, eres un gatito travieso— dijo Richard entre risas tímidas.

—por cierto Rich, no creas que no me di cuenta que fuiste a ver mi obra hace dos noches— dijo Martin ahora cruzado de brazos, Richard se sintió un poco sorprendido porque casi había olvidado que había asistido a su obra en incognito.

—oh, ¡me descubriste! ¿Cómo lo supiste?— inquirió Richard siguiéndole el juego, pero luego nerviosamente bebió un poco del agua de su vaso mientras Martin no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con un semblante aparentemente serio.

— ¡oh, vamos Richard! ¡eres tan malditamente obvio! Una simple gorra y unos anteojos comunes no iban a ser suficientes para que yo no me diera cuenta— dijo el rubio aún serio y al finalizar su sentencia rio con ironía.

—bueno, la verdad es que no pude resistirme más a ir a verte, sabes que nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti y sobre todo cada vez que veía la promoción de tu magnífica obra todo el tiempo pegada en todos lados— musitó Richard seductivo y se acercó más a Martin para acariciar uno de sus hombros con suavidad. Martin pudo sentir plenamente la intención de esa caricia.

—oh Rich…

—no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no poder acercarme a ti, teniéndote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—también para mí era difícil tener que viajar en el metro todos los días y ver ahí nuestros posters juntos, y todo en la obra siempre me recordaba a ti—farfulló el rubio tímido de nuevo.

—¿De verdad, Marty?— preguntó Richard con voz tenue.

—de verdad, cada noche deseaba poder verte ahí en medio del público y luego  me sentía como un estúpido porque sabía que eso  no sucedería.

—y al final sucedió _kitten._

—lástima que el señor Armitage tuvo que esconderse incluso para que yo le diera un autógrafo—Martin lo reprendió bromeando.

—oh, pero el señor Armitage sentía que no merecía estar con el señor Freeman, sin embargo él deseaba tener aunque fuera solo un poco de ti, por eso verte esa noche y obtener tu autógrafo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar hasta entonces— farfulló Richard y luego abrazó al rubio y lo hizo recargarse delicadamente sobre su pecho. Martin culminó el acto abrazándose de su ancha espalda.

Luego de un rato volvieron al apartamento de Martin, aún les quedaban algunas cosas por hacer antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas obras teatrales y no les restaba mucho tiempo.

—Entonces nos veremos en el parque _kitten_ , a las 17 horas antes de que tengamos que ir a nuestras obras ¿De acuerdo?— indicó Richard, al tiempo que sus manos tomaban las de Martin, ambos estaban de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

—De acuerdo Richie, ahí estaré— asintió Martin y luego se inclinó hacia arriba para pedir por un beso, pronto Richard unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso y luego se despidieron.

\-------------------------------------------

Un rato después de que Richard se había marchado, Martin permaneció dentro del apartamento para limpiar un poco.

Durante la mañana, Richard le había contado también acerca de su apretada agenda, el próximo fin de semana tendría que volar a Nueva York para atender asuntos de uno de sus futuros proyectos y Martin no podía dejar de reflexionar acerca de todo eso mientras ordenaba un poco la cocina y sala de estar.

—oh claro…estuvo en Nueva York para la premier de su película hace algunas semanas, creo que se divirtió mucho— dijo Martin para sí mismo mientras intentaba revisar algunas cosas dentro de una desordenada gaveta. Un creciente sentimiento melancólico le invadía cada vez que volvía a indagar en el asunto, Richard estaba en efecto muy ocupado, quizá mucho más que lo que él lo estaba y eso le provocaba una especie de miedo inexplicable.

—bueno al menos ahora mismo estamos juntos de nuevo pero…no sé si debería decirle...ni siquiera estoy seguro si sería correcto reclamarle…—decía para sí mismo.

Martin se sentía inexplicablemente angustiado, no sabía si eso se debía a su estado pero pensar en ello también le preocupaba y ciertamente tampoco sabía cómo decírselo a Richard. Se sentó a reflexionar sobre eso por un momento, en un momento no pudo evitar sentir un repentino cambio en su estado de ánimo, ahora había pasado de estar angustiado a enfadado.

—Será mejor que darme prisa para alistarme— dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que miraba el reloj de la pared. Salió del apartamento luego de un par de horas más tarde. Tomó un taxi para llegar hasta el parque en el que se había citado con Richard

Martin llegó al sitio indicado y descendió del taxi para entrar al parque. Había cierta humedad en el aire, la brisa golpeaba las ramas de los árboles, el otoño pronto iniciaría y con ello también pronto los árboles se cubrirían de dorado. Caminó sobre la vereda empedrada que conectaba con una fuente central, sonó el ruido de algunas hojas secas quebrándose bajo sus pies mientras a su cara se alzaba el aroma del pasto mojado, había caído una muy breve llovizna antes de arribar, aunque para ese momento el cielo se había despejado.

Martin continuó caminando por el parque hasta detenerse en el centro del lugar. Dio un breve suspiro al tiempo que metía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, por suerte había traído consigo una puesta pues comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío en ese momento. El Sol estaba por ocultarse, había esperado quizá cinco minutos y Richard aún no llegaba pero extrañamente Martin comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, desde hacía días que experimentaba una serie de sentimientos inquietantes y aprensivos que no eran demasiado propios de él.

Volteó a mirar el reloj de su muñeca por un segundo, la hora marcaba las 17:03 y justo en ese momento Richard apareció frente a él.

— ¡Oh, Richard!— exclamó el rubio sin dejar de observar a su amado peli-oscuro quien le sonreía lánguidamente al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos en señal de pedir por un abrazo. Martin dio algunos pasos al frente, deseoso de atender a ese abrazo que Richard le clamaba pero Richard fue más hábil para alcanzarlo antes de que el rubio lograra avanzar más. Richard le rodeó con sus brazos y en un impulso Martin se abalanzó sobre él y se dejó envolver. Martin sintió la respiración de Richard junto a su oído, lo cual le provocó un leve pero placentero cosquilleo y Richard percibió el dulce aroma de su cabello que brillaba hermosamente dorado bajo los ahora escasos rayos del Sol que estaba ocultándose.

—perdona por la espera _kitten_ , espero no haber tardado demasiado— musitó Richard mientras le miraba dulcemente a los ojos. Martin dejó escapar una breve risita.

—no, no tuve que esperar demasiado Rich, pero sí estaba impaciente por verte, no sé qué es lo que últimamente me…—El rubio no pudo terminar de pronunciar sus palabras porque repentinamente fue robado de sus labios un apasionado beso. Richard había tomado su rostro entre sus manos para acercar sus labios a los suyos con la impaciencia de probarlos unidos en un beso. Sus bocas se encontraron de inmediato y se fundieron con apasionado impulso.

—oh lo siento hobbit, no pude resistirme— se excusó Richard entre breves risas y entonces acarició el rostro de Martin con el dorso de su mano.

—yo también lo deseaba, aunque era yo quien iba a robarte el beso…—dijo el rubio bromeando, aunque la mirada embelesada de Richard estaba a punto de causarle rubor —aunque ya sabes, eres bastante más alto y siempre me tienes ventaja en eso.

—De todas formas me gusta permitirte que me robes besos, pequeño ladrón— dijo Richard con voz seductora — ¿qué tal si me robas uno ahora?— propuso divertido. Martin sonrió ampliamente y río tímidamente para luego levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y alcanzar el rostro de Richard para besar sus labios de nuevo. Martin se sostuvo un poco de los hombros de su moreno amante y pronto sintió los brazos de Richard rodear su cuerpo recorriéndolo con audacia por su espalda baja. Ninguno de los dos podía tener una explicación al por qué a pesar de todo el tiempo en que habían compartido juntos su romance, momentos como estos con pequeños juegos y detalles les hacían experimentar sensaciones casi mágicas. Era una alegoría a la cual solo ellos podían encontrarle el significado del verdadero amor de estar juntos.

Sin embargo los sentimientos de Martin estaban siendo mucho más intensos, era casi como si todas sus sensaciones y emociones se estuvieran multiplicando potencialmente, en momentos como esos sentía que amaba mucho más a Richard y realmente no se explicaba si eso se debía a todas las adversidades que habían pasado y superado durante todo este tiempo. Pero no importaba, ahora estaban juntos. Sin embargo de la misma manera los malos sentimientos también parecían estar menguando excesivamente sus pensamientos. A últimas fechas Martin sentía que sus miedos y sus celos estaban tornándose cada vez más exagerados y lo peor era que estaba sintiéndolos con mucha más frecuencia, casi se sentía como si fuera un crío inmaduro que está experimentado por primera vez un amor irracional y frívolo de la adolescencia. Martin no encontraba explicación a su exagerada sensibilidad, porque ciertamente estaba demasiado sensible.

—bien, vamos mi amor, te llevo a tu teatro para luego marcharme al mío—dijo Richard mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, extrañamente percibía que Martin parecía mucho más adorable y dulce que nunca. El Sol casi se ocultaba por completo, el rosado cielo ahora se había teñido de púrpura y en el firmamento comenzaban a avistarse algunas estrellas resplandeciendo con su brillo tenue. Martin rio un poco de felicidad, se sentía inmensamente dichoso del momento y de la calidez de los brazos de su esposo. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban compartiendo tan sublime momento antes de sus puestas en escena y eso era maravilloso para ambos.

—no quisiera desapartarme de tus brazos nunca, mi amor, pero…creo que tienes razón. Debemos irnos y de hecho creo que ya es un poco tarde— farfulló el rubio un poco tímido mientras acariciaba con sus dedos un poco el rostro barbado del peli-oscuro.

—Oh Martin, hoy estás tan hermoso— dijo Richard con voz suave y volvió a besarlo y Martin volvió a dejarse llevar.

Salieron del parque, sus manos se entrelazaron cuando dieron la media vuelta para caminar por la vereda que conducía a la salida y entonces subieron al auto de Richard. Richard lo condujo hasta la plaza de Trafalgar donde se presentaba la obra teatral de Martin y caballerosamente le abrió la portezuela, jamás podía descuidar atenderlo de ninguna manera.

—Vendré a recogerte cuando termine tu función, Marty— dijo Richard cariñoso mientras se despedía del rubio en la entrada del edificio.

—muchas gracias Richie, te estaré esperando— expresó Martin en respuesta y le hizo pequeñas caricias sutiles en los brazos, casi con el deseo de abrazarse de él para no soltarlo pero desistió de ello debido a que el tiempo continuaba corriendo y la función comenzaría en una hora. Además Richard también debía marcharse a cumplir con su función de esa noche.

—muchas gracias de nuevo por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, hobbit— dijo Richard alegre y dulce al mismo tiempo y entonces se alejó de ahí. Martin le envió besos en el aire desde su lugar cuando Richard entró a su carro y encendió el motor para marcharse.

La sensación de vació que el rubio sintió en ese momento fue un poco lastimosa, jamás había extraño a Richard de una forma tan exacerbada en tan solo un par de minutos.

—Tal vez me estoy poniendo tan malditamente sensible debido a eso…— dijo Martin para sus adentros.

El rubio tuvo que resistir sus sentimientos exagerados, no deseaba de ninguna manera dejarse llevar por ellos y aunque estaba completamente decidido a mantenerse firme lo cierto era que temía caer en la paranoia.

El rubio ingresó a su camerino, no sin antes saludar de mano y con cordialidad a aquellos compañeros de trabajo con quienes iba topándose en cada pasillo. Se vistió con el traje característico, peinó su cabello con cautela y observó que todo estuviese en orden en su atuendo pero mientras se miraba en el espejo reparó en que algo extraño estaba reflejado en sus ojos, o quizá era solo parte de su imaginación. Entonces su mirada se detuvo sobre una nota en particular que había pegado en la orilla del espejo hacia unas semanas. Aún no podía asimilar ni creer en esa nota pero era algo de lo que ahora tenía la absoluta certeza, sin embargo ni él mismo sabía cómo debía hablar de ello y sobretodo cómo debía decírselo a Richard. En el momento en que se había enterado de la noticia el rubio había tenido miedo y desconcierto, pero después de todo ahora él y Richard se habían reconciliado.

—creo que…se lo diré esta misma noche— susurró para sí mismo, estaba solo en el pequeño camerino pero aun así la vergüenza que aquello seguía provocándole le hacía tener la cautela de no hablar en voz alta sobre el asunto, incluso si no había alguien alrededor.

Martin salió de su camerino un par de minutos después de que llamaron a su puerta para avisarle que la obra estaba a punto de comenzar. Sus manos impulsivamente se posaron sobre su torso por un momento y la emoción de salir al estrado le invadió como cada noche. Decidió que ésta también sería una noche espectacular.

La obra se llevó a cabo, la representación fue tan esplendorosa como siempre y al final el teatro se llenó de aplausos de parte de su público. Un cosquilleo apenas perceptible se sintió dentro de su vientre.

—Buenas noches señor Bolsón— dijo Richard para saludarlo justo cuando Martin había terminado de firmar autógrafos para sus fans. Se giró para verlo de inmediato y la alegría de su cara se esbozó notablemente. Entonces el rubio se abalanzó sobre Richard y Richard lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Richie, estaba impaciente porque vinieras a recogerme— expresó el rubio alegre y luego pidió por un beso que Richard totalmente dispuesto le concedió.

—vamos hobbit, esta noche hace un poco de frío y no quiero que te resfríes— dijo Richard al tiempo que hacia una sutil caricia sobre la espalda de Martin. El rubio se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo entre cálidos estrechones de mano con aquellos que le eran más cercanos y luego de desearles buenas noches, él y Richard partieron hacia casa dentro del auto.

— ¿qué tal estuvo la función esta noche, _kitten?_ — inquirió Richard curioso, sin perder la atención en el volante.

—excelente, aunque me encantaría también ir a verte actuar en tu obra, espero tener la oportunidad antes de que concluya porque en serio me muero de ganas por verte en escena, Rich— dijo el rubio un poco tímido.

—oh mi amor, yo también deseo que vayas a verme una de estas noches, pero también deseo volver a verte actuar en tu obra, aquella vez fue maravilloso, glorioso— confesó Richard con sinceridad y dejó escapar una risita breve de timidez. Richard giró el volante en una esquina, Martin miraba por la ventanilla, el rubio disfrutaba mucho ser llevado a casa por él.

—bueno, debo confesar que también me encantaría verte ahí en medio del público, sin disfraces por favor— indicó el rubio desafiando en forma de broma y Richard no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Entonces detuvo el vehículo por un momento mientras el semáforo indicaba el alto.

—prometo que esta vez iré sin disfraces _kitten_ — musitó en respuesta y se dio un breve instante para acariciar la pierna derecha de Martin audazmente —por cierto Marty, no sé por qué pero…desde hace días extrañamente estoy teniendo una sensación distinta cada vez que te veo…o más bien cuando estoy contigo—dijo Richard con voz suave, el semáforo indicó el siga y Richard volvió a poner el carro en marcha.

— ¿Algo extraño desde hace días?—preguntó el rubio intrigado, pensando por un momento que quizá Richard se refería a una especie de sentimiento malo. Antes de responder, Martin de nuevo se llevó una mano sobre su torso, y la posó suavemente sobre su estómago aunque solo por un momento para no hacerlo notar—no sé a qué te refieres— dijo con risa nerviosa —además ¿cómo puede ser eso, Richard? Recién volvimos a estar juntos desde ayer en la noche…

—sí, lo sé pero nunca he dejado de estar al tanto de lo que haces, no sabes cuantas veces he contemplado tu foto en el poster de tu obra, en cada estación del metro en donde he pasado y también el día que fui a verte a la obra. No te preocupes por nada _kitten_ , no me refiero a nada malo, al contrario, debo decir que desde entonces siento una extraña sensación más dulce en ti y eso me atrae demasiado, mucho más que lo ha hecho siempre— Richard de pronto se sentía más nervioso de confesar lo que realmente el rubio le hacía sentir, pero sabía que necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho y de sus pensamientos y que era algo que deseaba confesar y compartir con su rubio esposo.

—jaja ¿algo más dulce? Oh Richie, el dulce eres tú…Richie—expresó Martin un poco ruborizado, sensaciones como estás estaban siendo mucho más pronunciadas.

—Es que yo siento como si…algo más nos estuviera uniendo, siento como si…me estuviera enamorando aún más de ti….— dijo Richard al fin tratando de decirlo con seriedad porque internamente su nerviosismo estaba en punto álgido y debía concentrarse en el volante.

Martin quedó asombrado de la confesión de Richard, era algo que ciertamente le era un poco difícil de creer sobre todo luego de tantas adversidades que ambos habían pasado juntos y que habían resquebrajado terriblemente su relación pero no podía negar en que confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de Richard y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Oh Richard, harás que me sonroje…—dijo Martin soslayando la mirada un poco, desviando la vista hacia lo que pasaba por la ventanilla.

—jaja bueno, ya te lo dije y también quiero agradecer de nuevo por este maravilloso cumpleaños que me brindaste hobbit porque no puedo cansarme de decirtelo— musitó Richard. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme mi amor, yo sólo quiero que estés feliz— dijo Martin con tono cariñoso y esta vez fue él quien temerariamente se atrevió a estrujar un poco la pierna de Richard.

—hey señor Bolsón no haga eso mientras voy al volante, sabe que no me resisto y no quiero estrellar el carro— dijo Richard riendo nerviosamente, incluso algo tan fugar como aquella caricia del rubio le había provocado momentáneamente un placentero cosquilleo recorrer el bulto entre sus piernas, todo contacto físico con Martin le excitaba en demasía.

—jaja lo siento Richie…por cierto, habías dicho que íbamos a volver a habitar nuestra casa, podríamos ir mañana a revisar cómo va todo y a echar un vistazo— sugirió Martin con suavizada voz coqueta.

—sí amor, podemos ir mañana….oh no, acabo de recordar algo que olvidé mencionarte. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Estados Unidos este fin de semana y mañana debo dejar algunos papeleos en orden, así que lastimosamente no podré estar contigo ni mañana ni el fin de semana. De hecho debo tomar el vuelo del avión mañana por la noche cuando termine mi obra— afirmó el peli-oscuro.

Martin sintió de pronto una considerable frustración que incrementó por causa de su sensibilidad vulnerable, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacérselo notar a Richard, no podría reclamarle de ninguna manera, después de todo si Richard tenía que ir a Norte América por un par de días eso era debido a su trabajo.

—Oh ya veo, bueno no hay problema Rich, supongo que podremos ir el siguiente fin de semana— musitó Martin un poco encogido de hombros.

—lo siento Mart, pero temo que el próximo fin de semana también requiero ir a Norte América para concluir algunos asuntos para un nuevo rol en un filme— indicó Richard, inevitablemente se cohibió un poco porque ciertamente a él tampoco le gustaba estar separado de su amado hobbit sobre todo ahora que se sentía intensamente más enamorado de él. Pero aunque aquello último Richard se lo había confesado hacia unos minutos, Martin no pudo evitar sentir mayor frustración cuando Richard le confesó que tampoco estaría disponible para él el siguiente fin de semana.

—Oh ya veo, pero bueno…no importa Rich, supongo que tus asuntos en Estados Unidos son de gran importancia— farfulló el rubio y ésta vez su tristeza se notó en su rostro.

En ese momento arribaron al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Martin, Richard detuvo el vehículo y luego acarició el rostro de Martin con el dorso de la mano.

—hobbit, no quiero que te sientas triste ni tampoco desearía separarme de ti, pero por ahora es necesario...es parte de nuestro trabajo viajar tantp— dijo Richard sutilmente aunque en ese momento pudo sentir que Martin había cambiado su expresión de melancolía por una expresión más rígida.

—lo sé Richard, no te preocupes. Además me di bien cuenta de lo importante que fue la premier de tu película en Nueva York hace unas cuantas semanas. Lo observé todo desde la Tv. Y sé bien que por eso compraste ese apartamento en esa ciudad, debido a tus constantes viajes…

—nuestro apartamento, mi amor, ese también es nuestro hogar…—dijo Richard inclinándose hacia él con la intención de hacerle sentir con su cercanía que podía sentirse totalmente seguro de su amor.

—No, nuestro hogar está al norte de Londres, más cercano a tu lugar de nacimiento, rumbo a Leicester. Esa casa de dos pisos es nuestro verdadero hogar, de los dos y de nuestro hij…es decir, lo único que deseo es estar aquí contigo en este país, llamar solo hogar a aquella casa que compraste para los dos, ese debería ser nuestro único hogar.

—oh Martin, lo sé, lo entiendo, yo también quiero pasar mis días en nuestro hogar en aquella casa pintoresca, pero tú mismo me estuviste conmigo cuando compré aquel departamento en Norte América, además de que…—Richard hizo una pausa antes de continuar de pronunciar sus palabras y entonces tomó la mano izquierda de Martin entre las suyas, el cálido contacto fue glorioso para ambos y entonces la condujo a la altura de su pecho y continuó hablando —yo siempre voy a amarte en cualquier parte del planeta, mi Martin y quiero tener un hogar para nosotros también allá— terminó de decir y sin más besó con sutileza la mano de Martin para convencerlo de que estaba hablando con total franqueza.

—Pero de todos modos irás Norte América y no podremos atender nuestro hogar, y tampoco es algo que podemos remediar— dijo el rubio con un tono más rígido y se apartó un poco de Richard. Richard sintió el rechazo de Martin y eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir un poco mal, pero Martin tenía razón y no podía evitar hacer esos viajes al otro lado del mundo, pero rápidamente decidió que debía encontrar una forma de recompensar a Martin esa irremediable ausencia.

Martin mantuvo su expresión rígida sin voltear a verlo, era una muestra de su protesta e inconformidad y entonces pensó que por el momento debía desistir de hablar sobre aquello que se había propuesto hacer hacia unas horas. En ese momento Martin pensó que quizá ni siquiera podría ser algo que Richard tomara con importancia aunque en realidad todo era provocado por su propia irritación empecinada.

Richard apagó por completo el motor del auto y descendió del vehículo para luego apresurarse a abrir la portezuela a Martin y con caballerosidad le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a salir. Martin no podía resistirse a los actos amables que Richard siempre tenía hacia él, aunque por dentro no dejaba se sentirse molesto.

Después de dejar el auto aparcado en el estacionamiento, ambos caminaron juntos hacia el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento y cuando Richard trató de tomar su mano para entrelazarla con la suya, Martin audazmente se cruzó de brazos para evitarlo.

— ¿sigues molesto conmigo, kitten? ¡Lo siento en serio!— dijo Richard excusándose. Pero Martin no le respondió más que con monosílabos. Al fin llegaron al apartamento, encendieron las luces al entrar dentro del pasillo que conectaba  a la sala de estar y Martin continuaba serio sin pronunciar palabra.

—No te preocupes ya Richie, no debo reclamarte nada de todos modos— dijo el rubio aun esquivando la mirada y entonces se quitó la chaqueta sin pronunciar más palabra y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Richard se sentía desconcertado, estaba totalmente seguro de que Martin estaba molesto con él y no podía soportarlo. Richard apretó los nudillos en sus puños cerrados por un momento y luego fue también a la cocina para sorprender a Martin abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Richard por favor, estoy bebiendo agua— dijo el rubio un poco áspero y entonces Richard le abrazó con más intención.

—Por favor _kitten_ , no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo— masculló Richard recargando su mentón suavemente sobre la rubia cabeza de Martin. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y se giró media vuelta para colocar sus brazos delicadamente sobre los hombros de Richard y entonces el más alto lo besó suavemente.

—a mí tampoco me gusta estar molesto contigo Richie, y no quiero estarlo. No sabes cuánto te extrañé durante todos estos días, y todas las noches en que necesitaba el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío— pronunció el rubio un poco dubitativo porque se sentía cohibido, Richard siempre le seducía con su voz, con sus caricias y con su mirada.

—tú también me hiciste mucha falta estas semanas, el tiempo se volvía eterno…—expresó Richard y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso más apasionado. Cada beso le resultaba aún más delicioso que el anterior.

Martin acarició su espalda en oscilación con sus dedos y luego volvió a hablar.

—realmente necesitaba sentir tu cuerpo, tenía el deseo excesivo de sentirme poseído por ti que tuve que…usar aquello— explicó el rubio con gran timidez. No se atrevía a referirse a ello con todas sus letras y de hecho el solo hacer la insinuación provocaba que el rubor enrojeciera sus mejillas.

—lo sé Martin, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello, además ayer lo usamos para estimularte y sé que lo disfrutaste mucho— musitó Richard, su masculina voz grave se suavizó en un susurro seductor. Martin rio nervioso y evitó mirar a Richard a los ojos aunque no se detuvo a estrujar aún más los brazos de Richard que le rodeaban la cintura, entonces Richard lo condujo gradualmente contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello y a hacer pequeñas succiones sobre su blanca piel.

—¿acaso no te gustó, _kitten_? Eres un gatito muy travieso…—farfulló Richard con voz ronca por la excitación de besar el exquisito cuello de su amado rubio.

—jaja por supuesto que me gustó Richie, aunque nunca antes lo habíamos probado juntos…—dijo Martin con voz aún más baja, sintiendo como los besos de Richard sobre su cuello se volvían más desesperados. No pudo evitar sentir un endurecimiento surgir en su entrepierna, la cremallera de su pantalón comenzó a molestar un poco. Fue un roce electrizantemente delicioso cuando sintió el bulto también endurecido de Richard friccionarse contra el suyo sobre sus ropas. Richard lo había arrinconado contra la pared de la esquina la cocina.

— ¿No quieres repetirlo?— propuso Richard al fin, tenía la total intención de provocarlo.

El rubio asintió entre pequeños gemidos y algunos minutos después ambos estaban ya sobre la cama, sus cuerpos desnudos y excitados teniendo contacto piel a piel y el falo de plástico colocado entre sus muslos, amenazante con entrar dentro de él, embadurnado previamente con el lubricante que le causaba un placentero cosquilleo.

—ahh Richard…—gimió Martin cuando Richard comenzó a introducir el dildo dentro de él deslizándolo poco a poco antes de llegar al fondo. Le enloquecía sobremanera tener al rubio vulnerable y despojado de todas sus ropas, desnudo y excitado, jadeando del placer que él le provocaba incluso con aquel juguete sexual, invadiendo su entrada con ese objeto mientras Martin se esforzaba por mantener ambas piernas lo más abiertas posibles.

—eres tan sexy mi amor, el hobbit más sexy, un gatito ardiente y travieso, jamás podría dejar de amarte, de poseer tu cuerpo— dijo Richard excitado, con una gruesa erección que palpitaba hasta la punta de su glande.

—ahh Richard…estuve usando esta maldita cosa cada noche, cada vez que lo hacía pensaba en ti, imaginaba que eras tú quien estaba introduciéndose dentro, lo usé incluso la noche anterior a la la víspera de tu cumpleaños, pero ahora…ahhh— Martin sentía como Richard introducía el objeto más profundamente dentro de su ser, el placer de sentirlo y saber que era Richard quien estaba haciéndolo le provocaba arquear la espalda, aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama y entonces cerró los ojos apretadamente justo cuando se había acostumbrado al objeto pero repentinamente el juguete sexual salió de él y casi en un instante Richard se colocó entre sus piernas y le penetró con rapidez. Martin sintió la invasión de su moreno amante dándose paso hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, ningún objeto fálico sexual podía compararse a la excitante y maravillosa sensación de sentir la calidez del bien dotado miembro de su amante embestir dentro de él, el contacto piel a piel de sus cuerpos ardiendo por la pasión y el deseo.

—¡ahhh, Richard!— gritó el rubio de placer cuando Richard incrementó la potencia de sus embestidas mientras mordisqueaba la piel sobre su clavícula y acariciaba la piel de su espalda desnuda. Entonces Martin se aferró a su fuerte espalda, casi con el completo deseo de fundir su cuerpo con el suyo en esa deliciosa copulación. Sus cuerpos se abrazaban mutuamente mientras permanecían unidos por el acto sexual. Luego Richard sometió aún más el cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo, completamente contra la cama lo cual hizo que Martin sintiera la penetración aún más profunda.

Esta era otra noche de lujuria desatada, pero como cada una de las noches que habían tenido desde su primera vez juntos en el mismo lecho esta sería una noche inolvidable y maravillosa.

—Te amo tanto mi hobbit— dijo Richard una y otra vez con total cariño durante y después de la culminación del sexo desenfrenado. Jamás podría dejar de expresarlo, jamás podría cansarse de besarlo una y otra vez. Sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos y durmieron juntos abrazados uno del otro.

\----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente despertaron juntos, Martin abrió sus ojos poco a poco notando que aún permanecía abrazado al torso de Richard.

—buenos días mi amor— dijo el rubio con voz suave y entonación dulce al tiempo que hacia una suave caricia al palpar la piel desnuda y pilosa de su pecho. Entonces Richard despertó poco a poco y acto seguido pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda del rubio para acariciar su espalda con cariño, un sublime acto ritual que ambos disfrutaban hacer cada mañana al despertar.

—buenos días mi hobbit ¿quieres que prepare hoy el  desayuno?— sugirió Richard esbozando una gran sonrisa dedicada solo para él. Martin asintió devolviéndole también una linda expresión dibujada en su cara y ambos se incorporaron y salieron de la cama.

Luego de tomar una ducha juntos bajo la regadera de la bañera, Richard le preparó un delicioso desayuno con esmero y se sentaron a degustarlo juntos en la cocina.

—No podré llevarte hoy al teatro, Marty, pero iré a recogerte cuando termine tu función, ¿está bien?— dijo Richard cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el hombro del rubio.

—Y luego tendrás que ir al aeropuerto, creo que no tendrás mucho tiempo así que mejor deberías tomar un taxi para llegar allá. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien Rich— dijo el rubio, aunque en sus palabras era notable su desánimo.

—No señor Bolsón, haré lo posible por ir a recogerte al término de tu función, no podría marcharme de Londres sin despedirme de ti, mi amor…—dijo Richard y tomó el rostro de Martin entre sus manos para robarle un fugaz beso de sus labios.

—puedo ir a despedirte en el aeropuerto— sugirió el rubio un poco vacilante.

—no, no quiero que andes solo por la ciudad tan tarde, iré a por ti y no lo discutiremos más, ¿okay?— apuntó Richard y luego de volver a besarlo le dijo adiós.

Pero Richard debía de salir con un poco de prisa para atender sus asuntos pendientes y despidió a su amado rubio con otro beso fuera de la puerta del apartamento para luego ir al aparcamiento y conducir su carro, tendría que conducir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para ir a aquellas oficinas donde le habían citado.

Desde el balcón, Martin observó el auto de Richard salir hasta la avenida y aunque Richard no pudo verlo, Martin le envió un beso al aire. Sin duda Richard estaría muy ocupado y por tanto alejado de él durante los próximos días.

—es mejor así, supongo…no puedo contarle sobre eso por ahora, solo espero que podamos estar juntos de nuevo sin tantas interrupciones para cuando sea mi cumpleaños— dijo el rubio para sí mismo entre suspiros de agobio.

Martin pasó el resto del día atendiendo sus propios asuntos y actividades cotidianas aunque reparó en que cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo hacerlo todo de la misma manera que antes. Supo que no debía sobre esforzarse demasiado cuando experimentó mareos más fuertes al bajar precipitadamente las escaleras, pero a esa hora debía darse prisa para ir al supermercado a comprar algunas provisiones.

Caminó algunas calles hasta llegar al supermercado y durante su trayecto recordó aquella visita con el doctor que había tenido hacia un par de semanas, días después de haber reñido con Richard sobre el mismo asunto espinoso.

_“está usted en muy buenas condiciones para esto señor Freeman, no se preocupe. Solo debe tener ciertos cuidados así que por favor siga mis indicaciones”_

 Y a pesar de las palabras del doctor, Martin seguía sintiéndose abatido y temeroso porque esto no llegara a término. Pensar en eso le aterraba.

—no, fue mejor así, esta noche Richard partirá a Estados Unidos y sus asuntos de trabajo son más importantes, la noticia puede esperar un poco más— dijo Martin para sí mismo mientras intentaba sonreír con un poco de esfuerzo, aunque estuviera a solas debía tratar de mantenerse optimista, sobre todo porque el no hacerlo podría resultar perjudicial para su estado.

Esa misma tarde, Martin acudió al teatro puntualmente, la puesta de sol que había alcanzado a divisar sobre el horizonte no le había parecido ni siquiera la mitad de hermosa de la que había presenciado la tarde anterior en brazos de Richard en medio del parque.  Y pensar en el hecho que la noche estaba cayendo le hacía recordar que Richard pronto tomaría el vuelo que le llevaría a Estados Unidos.

Entró dentro de su camerino, el mismo papel que le recordaba su actual felicidad estaba todavía pegado al espejo donde observaba su reflejo mientras terminaba sus últimos arreglos. Todo estaba en orden, echó otro vistazo a su porte y su figura ataviada con el traje rojo de su personaje, no había cambio alguno en su cuerpo pero en poco tiempo se haría considerablemente notable. Imaginarlo le hizo sonreír.

La función se llevó a cabo sin problemas, su público le aplaudió con total regocijo y eso reconfortó en gran medida toda la melancolía que había estado sintiendo a lo largo del día desde que había despedido a Richard en la puerta del apartamento.

Martin se había resignado a no ver a Richard esperando por él fuera del teatro como lo había prometido, porque sabía que su vuelo saldría en poco tiempo y al término de la función teatral de Richard tendría prácticamente muy poco tiempo para ir al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, justo cuando el rubio terminó la firma de autógrafos, Richard apareció frente a él pero en medio del bullicio Martin no notó su presencia de inmediato sino hasta que Richard le tocó el brazo y lo estrujó un poco con suavidad.

— _kitten_ …—pronunció Richard con voz gentil, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Martin lo escuchara pues la gente a su alrededor llena de entusiasmo de verlo de cerca estaba haciendo bastante ruido.

— ¡Oh, Richie!— exclamó el rubio con furor y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. La gente presente exclamó una expresión de conmoción al unísono, por el hecho de ver a Richard también ahí presente y por el hecho de verlos en tan lindo acto de cariño. Richard estrujó a Martin más fuertemente y acarició su rubio cabello con una de sus manos mientras la otra le atraía el cuerpo por la cintura. Muchos de los presentes intentaron acercarse a la pareja, pero el personal de seguridad les impidió el paso y fortaleció las rejas de seguridad para desalojar el lugar pronto, después de todo Martin ya había terminado la entrega de autógrafos por ese día. Pero antes de que la gente del público fuera totalmente retirada, Martin les despidió con total amabilidad.

—lamento no quedarme más tiempo señor Bolsón— dijo Richard sensualmente y volvió a abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Martin se abrazó más fuertemente de él, quería demostrar con ese abrazo que realmente no deseaba apartarse de él.

—Buen viaje, Richie, sabes que te estaré esperando— se esforzó por decir Martin, pero Richard notó su intranquilidad y lo besó en los labios para tranquilizarlo.

—lo sé hobbit y yo quiero que recuerdes que del otro lado del mundo y desde cualquier punto de universo siempre voy a estar amándote y pensando en ti— masculló Richard cariñoso y le hizo más caricias en su espalda- además estaré de vuelta el lunes por la madrugada mi amor— expresó Richard risible y revolvió un poco el cabello rubio de Martin. Ambos rieron ante ello y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que se prolongó un poco.

Luego de un par de minutos Richard tomó el mismo taxi que lo había traído y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Martin volvió a tomar el metro de Londres para volver a su apartamento y durante el camino pudo evitar sentirse invadido por el sentimiento de melancolía nuevamente.

Cuando el rubio llegó a su apartamento durmió casi de inmediato, el sueño que sentía por la noche se volvía cada vez más pesado y cuando se quedó dormido caía en un profundo sopor.

\----------------------------------------------

Martin tuvo que pasar el fin de semana solo, como los anteriores que había tenido en las últimas semanas en que había estado peleado con Richard. Pero esta vez, Martin decidió que iría a hacer alguna visita a sus hermanos, tendrían una reunión familiar que no habían podido disfrutar desde hacía un tiempo.

El rubio tuvo una convivencia bastante amena en compañía de sus familiares, aunque omitió el mismo asunto del que tampoco había querido hablar hasta ahora con Richard, pensó que ni siquiera a ellos debía contárselos por el momento y porque después de todo Martin deseaba que el primero en enterarse fuera Richard.

—Me alegro mucho de que todo esté marchando muy bien Martin, y también me da mucho gusto ver el buen acogimiento que ha tenido tu puesta en escena— dijo uno de sus hermanos cuando estaban todos reunidos degustando una buena comida aquella tarde de domingo. Martin agradeció cada uno de sus halagos y se interesó por preguntar acerca de sus vidas cotidianas de cada uno.

Antes del atardecer, Martin volvió a su apartamento. Aunque se metió a la cama temprano debido al pesado cansancio que se volvía habitual no pudo conciliar bien el sueño.  Despertaba a cada hora y divisiva la hora marcada fluorescentemente en el reloj digital puesto sobre el buró junto a su cama. Sabía que Richard volvería en cualquier momento porque su vuelo llegaría en la madrugada.

Su inquietud incrementaba gradualmente con el pasar de los días y de las horas y no se debía solamente al hecho de que extrañaba a Richard con una desesperación acrecentada sino que probablemente se debía a que temía contarle la verdad. Martin dio varias vueltas sobre la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se cubrió con las sábanas hasta medio rostro y esperó a que Richard llamara a la puerta en cualquier momento.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal de apartamento abriéndose poco a poco, haciendo rechinar un poco las bisagras, el ruido de las llaves que luego resonaron metálicamente sobre la mesa, las pisadas pesadas de hombre, la respiración que rompió el ruido de la noche. Sin duda era Richard. Martin se incorporó de súbito y se levantó rápidamente de la cama después de buscar a tientas con los pies sus pantuflas bajo la cama. No se detuvo a ponerse la bata encima y ni siquiera encendió la lámpara de noche. Salió presuroso del dormitorio vestido con su pijama de algodón y en cuanto pisó el pasillo exclamó el nombre de su esposo.

— ¡Richard!— exclamó Martin con emoción y Richard le miró primero con cierta sorpresa para luego devolverle una lánguida sonrisa.

— ¡Martin!— saludó Richard alegre y ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Te extrañé tanto hobbit— dijo Richard mientras acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, sus mejillas.

—jaja Richard me siento como un tonto porque también te extrañé, mucho— confesó el rubio y luego de eso se besaron.

—pero es mejor que sigas durmiendo, no quiero interrumpir más su sueño señor Bolsón— farfulló Richard acariciando su mejilla y Martin risible decidió que Richard tenía razón, prácticamente aún no había logrado dormir nada.

En un rato ambos estaban en la cama durmiendo abrazados uno del otro, vencidos por su cansancio respectivo, pero dichosos de compartir de nuevo el mismo lecho.

Al día siguiente tomaron el desayuno juntos, Martin había estado decidido a contarle la noticia esa misma mañana pero volvió a dudar de hacerlo después de que Richard le contara lo bien le había ido en Estados Unidos y también después de que le había mostrado algunas de las cosas que había traído desde allá.

—Espero que te gusten estos obsequios que traje para ti, Martin— dijo Richard cuando le entregaba a Martin uno de esos regalos. Ciertamente no eran regalos ostentosos, pero Richard había supuesto que Martin se alegraría de tenerlos, aunque la clara inscripción que ponía “América” o “Nueva York” le resultaba inevitablemente aversivo al rubio cada vez que lo veía.

—Oh muchas gracias Richie, ¡siempre eres tan detallista!— dijo Martin haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacer notar su aversión injustificada, porque ni él mismo podía explicarse por qué era que la sentía.

Ambos pasaron juntos el resto del día, atendiendo algunos asuntos de su hogar que por ahora era ese pequeño apartamento, Martin no se había atrevido de nuevo a sugerir a Richard retornar a aquel que él llamaba verdadero hogar, la casa de dos plantas que Richard había comprado para él cuando se había comprometido hacia un par de años atrás.

Durante todo el tiempo Richard se mantuvo ciertamente entusiasmado por el último viaje que había realizado a Norte América, le contó a Martin sobre su nuevo proyecto y sobre sus compañeros y productores que tendría en el reparto.

—en cuanto termine la obra aquí en Londres tendré que ir a allá, hobbit, me siento emocionado por esto— decía Richard continuamente mientras Martin le escuchaba con atención.

—oh, yo estoy en propuesta para un proyecto en Estados Unidos pronto también, quizá cuando también termine mi puesta en escena— afirmó el rubio, un sentimiento opresivo le asaltó en el pecho. Martin reparó en que en poco tiempo no le sería posible filmar nada y eso sin duda postergaría su participación en dicho proyecto.

—Pero siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, mi amor— musitó Richard cariñosamente y acarició la mano de Martin sobre la mesa. Martin sonrió sin mucho afán pero le devolvió la caricia.

—Oh Richie, siempre eres tan dulce— dijo el rubio conmovido.

—Oye pero…te noto un poco extraño Martin, tal vez no te agrada mucho la idea de que el trabajo nos mantenga un poco separados…— indicó el peli-oscuro con franqueza.

—oh no, sé que es difícil pero no podemos eludirlo si deseamos darnos a conocer un poco más y continuar haciendo lo que realmente nos gusta que es actuar— farfulló el rubio mientras se animaba a acariciar aún más pronunciadamente la mano de Richard sobre la mesa —es solo que he estado tan malditamente sensible…pero no quiero causarte ningún tipo de preocupación— afirmó con mirada soslayada. Richard pudo sentir cierto estremecimiento en sus palabras y en el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos acariciando los suyos.

—lo que me preocupa es verte tan…apagado, no me gusta verte así Martin— dijo Richard preocupado y de pronto Martin se levantó de súbito de la mesa y se dirigió presuroso al baño. Se sentía bastante mareado y eso le había provocado nauseas. Richard permaneció aún más intrigado desde su lugar pero terminó de sorber el contenido de su café servido en su taza favorita hasta que Martin volvió a la cocina tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada.

— ¿te sientes bien, Mart?— inquirió Richard preocupado. Martin le sonrió irresoluto.

—Descuida Rich, solo he estado un poco estresado y creo que eso me provoca estos malestares—explicó el rubio.

— ¿en serio? Podríamos ir a ver a un médico— propuso Richard ahora un poco más alarmado y se levantó pronto de su lugar.

—n-no, estoy bien, no es para tanto Richie…de verdad.

—Pero Martin, de pronto te ves muy desmejorado— expresó Richard preocupado y se acercó a él con la intención de tocarlo, instintivamente le tocó la frente para comprobar que su temperatura corporal no estuviera elevada en fiebre. Martin sintió el contacto de su mano tibia tocando su frente y rio un poco.

—jaja, no Richie, te aseguro que estoy bien. Quizá se debe a que el insomnio que me provocó la preocupación de esperarte es lo que me tiene ahora un poco pálido, pero te aseguro que no es algo de cuidado— explicó el rubio.

Pero Richard no estaba completamente convencido de lo que el rubio intentaba asegurarle y tomó ambas manos de Martin entre las suyas.

—vamos Martin, mejor siéntate un rato y descansa un poco. Yo haré todo el resto de los quehaceres y compras ¿está bien? Te llevaré al teatro, o si prefieres yo mismo puedo avisar que no te sientes bien.

—no, eso no será necesario, solo descansaré un rato y por la tarde iré al teatro como cualquier otro día. ¿Me llevarás, verdad?— preguntó el rubio haciendo una expresión dulce y coqueta en su rostro, Richard que se había sentado a su lado no dejaba de sostener su mano y tampoco podía resistirse a tan dulce expresión de su rubio esposo.

—Por su puesto _kitten_ — respondió y luego besó los nudillos de la mano de Martin.

Martin se sintió mejor por la tarde y Richard lo llevó al teatro para que atendiera a su obra. Se despidió de él en la entrada del edificio no sin antes besarlo con dulce efusión.

—te veré en la noche mi hobbit, vendré por ti— dijo el peli-oscuro.

—de acuerdo Richie, estaré esperándote con impaciencia— respondió Martin sonriente. Cuando se alejaron el uno del otro sus manos se soltaron lentamente.

Pasaron algunos días y otra semana terminó. Durante todos esos días, Martin continuó teniendo los mismos malestares que a veces inevitablemente le aquejaban y menguaban un poco su cuerpo pero siempre prefirió disimularlo en lo más posible para evitar que así Richard lo notara y se preocupara más por él. Con cada síntoma, Martin sentía la enorme necesidad de confirmarle a Richard la noticia pero cada vez que Richard le recordaba que el próximo fin de semana debía volver a Nueva York le evitaba decírselo.

El viernes por la noche Richard volvería a tomar el avión en el aeropuerto, pero de la misma manera que había hecho la semana anterior, Richard se había dado un tiempo suficiente para ir a despedirse de su amado rubio.

—Volveré este mismo domingo mi hobbit, prometo que estaré puntual para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños— dijo Richard acariciando suavemente su mejilla e inclinándose para alcanzar a besarlo.

—que tengas un excelente viaje, Thorin— dijo Martin cohibido y sonrojado, sintiéndose envuelto entre sus brazos que parecían no querer dejar de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

—oh hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, _kitten_ — rio Richard alegre.

—jaja a veces lo olvido, pero eso no quita que seas mi Thorin— dijo el rubio con voz sumamente cariñosa y pidió por un beso que Richard le concedió con total deseo.

Después Richard partió hacia el aeropuerto y su vuelo salió una hora después de arribar y pasar su maleta.

El resto del fin de semana no fue tan solitario para Martin pues de nuevo sus familiares se reunieron esta vez para celebrar su cumpleaños por adelantado. A todos ellos les alegró mucho saber que Martin estaba muy feliz por su reconciliación con Richard, a pesar de que ahora mismo tuviera que estar viajando lejos.

La reunión fue divertida, la comida completamente disfrutable y Martin la pasó muy bien en la compañía de sus seres queridos, aunque verdaderamente extrañaba a Richard demasiado. Pero entonces recordaba que ahora tendría dentro de él una pequeña parte de ese hombre que tanto amaba. A menudo llevaba sus manos a su vientre para palpar lo que en poco tiempo se abultaría.

El fin de semana terminó, su hermano lo llevó a su apartamento en Londres y como la noche había caído era justo la víspera de su cumpleaños, su hermano le dio un fuerte abrazo para felicitarlo.

—buenas noches, duerme bien y que tengas un excelente día mañana— dijo el hermano mayor y dio un par de palmadas en la espalda del menor.

—Muchas gracias por todo hermano— respondió Martin sonriente.

Martin entró dentro del apartamento, como ya era bastante tarde decidió que debía ir a dormir de una vez aunque volvió a sentirse impaciente por el regreso de Richard al país y a la ciudad.

Se metió a la cama luego de vestirse con su pijama, pronunció algunas palabras dulces al pequeño ser que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, estaba comenzando a hacerlo cada vez más a menudo y luego apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre el buró para tratar de dormir.

A pesar de su preocupación, esta vez su sueño no fue interrumpido constantemente durante la noche y por el contrario cayó en letargo rápidamente, realmente se sentía agotado.

No tuvo interrupción alguna durante la madrugada, Richard no había llegado ni siquiera al amanecer y eso el rubio lo descubrió cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana cuando el sol había salido por completo y la frescura del clima de la mañana comenzaba a disiparse.

—No ha llegado…—musitó para sí mismo, la intriga por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido le abatió bastante. De pronto se vio obligado a levantarse de su cama debido a los habituales malestares matutinos que experimentaba.

Un par de horas después, luego de haberse duchado y tomado el desayuno no podía dejar de mirar la hora marcada por el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared de la sala de estar. Richard no llegaba.

—o quizá fue a su apartamento…— dijo para sí mismo. En un momento su mirada se posó sobre la fecha que estaba marcada sobre el calendario pegado en la nevera. Era su cumpleaños, pero la preocupación casi le hacía olvidarse de ello.

El día continuó y no había aún presencia de Richard en su apartamento, Martin ni siquiera había salido de ahí en toda la mañana por el propósito de esperar a que Richard arribara. Pero la tarde estuvo a punto de caer y debía marcharse al teatro a atender su obra.

Richard llegó al apartamento tan solo diez minutos después de que Martin se había marchado. Había tenido problemas con el vuelo que debía traerlo de regreso pero afortunadamente había llegado justo a tiempo para asistir a su propia obra y actuar en su puesta en escena, aunque le entristecía sobremanera no haber podido alcanzar a Martin antes de partir, sobre todo porque se trataba del día de su cumpleaños y porque se lo había prometido.

Richard no tenía tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a Martin, debía hacerlo hasta entrada la noche cuando las funciones teatrales de ambos terminaran.

Martin había estado preocupado hasta que estando frente al espejo de su camerino recibió una llamada entrante de Richard en su teléfono móvil. El teléfono vibró sobre la cómoda y su pantalla iluminada mostró el nombre de Richard. Martin se apresuró a responder el teléfono.

— ¡Richard! — exclamó el rubio alegre y reconfortado de saber que él estaba bien y que estaba de vuelta en Londres.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, _kitten_! — dijo Richard desde el otro lado del teléfono, tratando de usar un tono muy seductor en su voz –lamento la demora, el vuelo se retrasó mucho y bueno, ya te contaré después amor, ¿okay? — explicó.

Martin sonrió al escuchar eso, en verdad estaba feliz.

— ¡Oh Richie, gracias, estaba muy preocupado!— exclamó.

—pero iré a recogerte más tarde, tenemos que celebrar juntos señor Bolsón—dijo Richard.

—de acuerdo, estaré esperándote aquí con impaciencia— dijo el rubio en respuesta y luego de despedirse de él colgó el teléfono. Comenzaron a llamarlo para ir al estrado. La función estaba a punto de comenzar.

Al término de su obra, Martin fue aclamado por sus entusiastas fans como cada noche pero esta vez además fue recibido en la entrada del teatro con cantos deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Martin les agradeció cálidamente cada una de sus muestras de afecto y lanzó algunos besos en el aire para expresarles su entero agradecimiento, además después de todo se sentía feliz de saber que Richard iría por él en cualquier momento.

Pero ésta vez Richard no apareció frente de él sino que le sorprendió abrazándolo sutilmente desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños hobbit— musitó Richard cerca de su oído, Martin sintió plácidamente su cálida respiración en la cercanía de su oreja y luego se giró media vuelta para lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¡oh, Richard! ¡Muchas gracias por venir!— expresó con júbilo y luego de terminar de despedirse de sus fans la pareja entró al edificio donde estando a solas en un rincón se besaron por un momento.

—no podía dejar de venir a felicitarte personalmente en tiempo y forma, señor Bolsón— dijo Richard susurrando y atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio aún más contra su cuerpo.

—bueno Thorin, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a casa ahora para celebrar?, mi cumpleaños aún no termina— sugirió el rubio con suma coquetería, contorneando círculos sobre el pecho de Richard y entonces Richard no se resistió a besar su cuello con el mismo desenfreno que tanto le provocaba, aunque solo lo hizo por un momento porque prefería devorarlo entero en todo lo ancho de su cama.

Salieron del teatro y abordaron el vehículo de Richard que condujo hasta el apartamento. Durante el camino, Richard le explico bien a Martin como habían ocurrido los hechos que habían retrasado su retorno a Londres, Martin comprendió todos los problemas que Richard había tenido con el vuelo de regreso y estrujó su pierna intrépidamente para luego dedicarle una mirada sensual que cautivó a Richard al detener el carro cuando llegaron al fin al edificio de su vivienda.

En un instante, Richard comenzó a besar a Martin apasionadamente dentro del auto, dominando su cuerpo bajo el suyo con el total deseo de hacerlo suyo incluso ahí mismo, pero su consciencia racional le hizo detenerse a pesar de que los gemidos que Martin comenzaba a emitir de su voz le excitaban sobremanera.

—vamos al dormitorio, Richie— dijo el rubio sugerente y sexy acariciando el oscuro y corto cabello de Richard entre sus falanges.

Entraron al apartamento con toda la intención de despojarse pronto de sus ropas, sin dejar de acariciarse mutuamente y gemir de placer, totalmente enardecidos por el ardiente deseo. Richard condujo a Martin hasta el dormitorio y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama pero de pronto el rubio sintió un fuerte mareo subir súbitamente a su cabeza y Richard pudo sentir la soltura de su cuerpo desplomar entre sus brazos, Martin parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡Martin! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!— exclamó Richard grandemente alarmado, algo como eso jamás les había ocurrido cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo.

—oh Richard…lo siento, no me siento muy bien…yo…—alcanzó a pronunciar el rubio mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y su cuerpo caía desvanecido entre los brazos de Richard. Se había desmayado.

— ¡oh Martin, reacciona! ¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?— Richard vociferó grandemente preocupado y lo sacudió un poco para hacer que de alguna manera Martin no perdiera por completo la consciencia.

Entonces Richard tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el aparcamiento donde lo subió de nuevo al auto. Le costó un poco de trabajo encender el motor del vehículo debido a su nerviosismo, se maldijo a sí mismo por sentir tanta preocupación pero sobre todo se maldijo a si mismo porque de alguna manera sentía que todo había sido causado por su culpa. Y Martin seguía sin despertar, recostado en el asiento trasero del auto.

Richard al fin logró dominar un poco su nerviosismo y su enojo consigo mismo y puso al fin en marcha el auto que salió el estacionamiento con rumbo al hospital más cercano. Condujo tan pronto como pudo, a menudo llamando a Martin por sí éste despertaba.

—vamos Martin, mi amor, ¡despierta!— repitió Richard e nuevo, desde el retrovisor podía observar que el rostro de Martin estaba bastante pálido pero entonces de pronto notó que el rubio despertaba ligeramente y se quejaba un poco. Richard se alegró de que Martin estuviera reaccionando por fin pero el rubio parecía desubicado y todavía aletargado, tenía dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos y también para respirar y no podía incorporarse aunque lo intentara.

—Ya llegamos al hospital, Martin, te pondrás bien, mi amor— pronunció Richard y luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo condujo velozmente hacia el interior del hospital donde pidió la atención rápida de las enfermeras.

Por suerte, Martin fue atendido rápidamente por el personal médico. Le proporcionaron el oxígeno adecuado y midieron su presión arterial, Richard temió que pudiera tratarse de un desafortunado ataque crónico de asma porque era bien sabido que en el pasado Martin había padecido de ello.

Mientras el rubio era atendido, Richard tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera aunque no lo quisiera, no se había detenido a pensar que había llegado al hospital con la camisa abierta y desacomodada y con total aspecto desaliñado debido a que segundos antes del desmayo, habían estado a punto de entregarse a la pasión y en un solo instante había ocurrido todo el fatídico hecho. No había habido ni tiempo ni ocupación en detenerse a pensar en su aspecto, lo único realmente importante para él era salvar la vida de Martin.

—oh Dios, sabía que algo andaba mal, todos esos malestares, su negación por ir a que algún médico lo revisara…todo fue mi culpa por no prestarle más atención, por largarme así a Estados Unidos y dejarlo solo incluso en su cumpleaños— decía Richard reprendiéndose a si mismo mientras llevaba ambas manos a cubrir parcialmente su cara por su creciente preocupación. Movía los pies nerviosamente, los minutos que pasaban le parecían eternos y aunque realmente no había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta el momento el doctor no había salido a informarle del estado de Martin. Estaba exasperado.

La impaciencia de Richard estaba llegando al límite, necesitaba saber ya qué era lo que había ocurrido realmente hasta que al fin el médico que atendía a Martin salió del consultorio y le informó.

—oh doctor, ¿mi esposo Martin está bien? — inquirió Richard angustiado y un poco impulsivo.

—descuide, solo tuvo un cuadro de debilitamiento por la presión baja de su sangre probablemente debido al estrés y a su actual estado, pero tanto él como el bebé están bien— explicó el doctor. Richard quedó totalmente asombrado y anonado por tal noticia, por un instante creyó que no había podido escuchar bien lo que había dicho el doctor o quizá había sido solo un delirio suyo.

— ¿qué bebé? ¿De qué está hablando doctor? — preguntó Richard mientras tocaba el brazo del doctor en espera de su respuesta.

—su esposo está en estado gestante, él es un omega, por eso ha quedado embarazado. ¿Acaso usted no lo sabía? — inquirió el doctor.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? — pidió Richard impaciente y aún sin salir de su gran asombro.

—está bien, de hecho iba a decirle que puede hacerlo.

Inmediatamente después de que el médico le indicó que podía pasar al consultorio Richard entró presuroso, dentro estaba Martin recostado sobre la camilla con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara pero completamente consciente y con una mejoría notable en el color de su rostro.

— ¡Martin! ¡Mi amor! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— cuestionó Richard todavía estupefacto y rápidamente se acercó a Martin y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la camilla.

—Oh Richard…ya te lo dijo el doctor—farfulló el rubio y entonces se quitó la máscara de oxígeno e intentó incorporarse poco a poco. Richard le tendió una mano para auxiliarlo.

—no te sobre fuerces mucho, Martin…

—iba a decírtelo Richard…pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No lograba encontrar el momento adecuado, entonces reñimos y todo se fue a la mierda durante esas semanas…

—Pero Martin, ¡debiste decírmelo! Además después de eso estuvimos juntos durante las últimas dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?.

—pero…cada vez que encontraba la determinación para explicártelo me hablabas de tus asuntos en Norte América y creí que tal vez algo como esto no podía ser tan importante

—oh Martin, ¡eres un tontuelo! Deja de pensar así, ¿cómo crees que algo tan maravilloso como esto podría no importarme? — dijo Richard con voz suave y entonces acarició el vientre de Martin con una mano. Miró hacia su vientre por un instante y luego volvió a mirar a Martin a los ojos, unos ojos que denotaban total dulzura. Richard ahora sabía perfectamente que la concepción de un hijo de ambos era el verdadero motivo por el cual notaba mucha mayor dulzura de parte de Martin y esa era también la verdadera razón de esa sensación de sentirse mucho más enamorado y atraído hacia él.

—Richard…. ¿de verdad estás feliz por esto?— inquirió Martin dubitativo y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. En ese momento tuvo la ligera sensación de que el diminuto niño dentro de su vientre saltaba de alegría.

— ¡por supuesto que lo estoy _kitten_! Jaja, es tu cumpleaños y quien ha terminado dándome el mejor de los regalos has sido tú. Te amo demasiado— Richard expresó con total dulzura y entonces se acercó más a él y ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente para luego culminar su muestra de amor mutuo en un beso pasional. Continuaron besándose profundamente, dentro del consultorio, pausando solo a veces para tomar un poco de aire.

-me haces tan feliz Martin, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo!- exclamó Richard con enorme júbilo. No podía contener su emoción, se sentía demasiado dichoso. La mirada que proyectaba hacia Martin era de total dulzura y no podía cesar su sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—es nuestro bebé, lo hemos concebido tú y yo Richie— dijo el rubio contento.

—y vamos a criarlo juntos, será tan británico como nosotros— dijo Richard sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de Martin. El rubio rio nerviosamente, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su esposo le hacían inmensamente feliz. Eso era lo que él realmente más deseaba, vivir por siempre a lado de Richard en su país natal y ahora formando su propia familia juntos, nada en sus vidas podía ir más perfecto.

Martin se abalanzó sobre Richard y echó ambos brazos sobre los hombros del peli-oscuro.

—¡gracias a ti Richard, por aparecer en mi vida, por estar a mi lado!

\------------------------------------------------------------

Okay al fin pude publicar este fic xD

Ciertamente me propuse en tenerlo listo el día del cumpleaños de Martin pero tuve problemas técnicos, mi laptop se descompuso y además estuve entre exámenes y clases además de que luego algunas cosas me bajaron un poco los ánimos u.u pero más vale tarde que nunca xDD y aquí está ;D

Espero que les haya gustado, habrá continuación ^^ y bueno mi inspiración jamás termina así que pronto estaré subiendo más fics por aquí ;)

 

 

 

 


	3. Dulce comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin debe ausentarse algunos días de su obra teatral por órdenes del doctor después de sufrir un terrible debilitamiento la noche de su cumpleaños. Richard está totalmente dispuesto a cuidar de él.   
> Juntos disfrutaran hacer las primeras compras para su futuro bebé.

                                                          

 

**Capítulo 3—Dulce inicio**

………………….

El doctor le había recomendado a Martin guardar reposo total durante varios días tras aquel incidente que había ocurrido justo la noche de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo Martin no podía dejar su participación en su obra teatral suspendida demasiado tiempo. A pesar de que había dado notificación a sus productores sobre su actual estado gestante y sobre los problemas de salud que había tenido inesperadamente, Martin solo permitió que se le suplantara durante tres días. Al cuarto día el rubio decidió volver a trabajar a pesar de la preocupación de todos y en especial la de su esposo Richard. Pero Martin estaba decidido, además luego de estar tres días en cama con todas las atenciones dadas por Richard, esa mañana se sentía mucho mejor.

—mi amor… ¿qué haces levantado?¡ Vuelve a la cama por favor!—exclamó Richard corriendo de inmediato hacia él para hacerlo volver a su dormitorio.

A esa hora de la mañana el Sol todavía no se dejaba ver aunque afuera el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Richard se había levantado de la cama para organizar desde temprano las actividades y las compras de la casa que debía hacer, sin esperar a ver a su rubio esposo tratando de caminar por el pasillo por sí mismo, pero no iba a permitirlo, había sido testigo del debilitamiento que Martin había tenido desde aquella noche y estaba preocupado.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor desde ayer Rich, no te preocupes— musitó Martin con voz suave y esbozando una sonrisa. El rubio rió tímidamente mientras Richard lo tomaba con cautela de las muñecas e intentaba conducirlo hacia su habitación.

—de ninguna manera señor Bolsón, el doctor dijo que debías permanecer por lo menos cinco días en reposo pero lo más recomendable era hacerlo una semana entera. Y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que así sea— dijo Richard con serenidad, acercando ahora su cuerpo con el de Martin para abrazarlo suavemente por la cintura.

—estoy bien Richard, además me aburro mucho estando en la cama todo el día— dijo Martin soltando una risita nerviosa y alzando la mirada hacia Richard —y ya he dormido demasiado.

Para Richard en ese momento Martin lucía demasiado tierno, frágil vestido todavía en su pijama blanco bajo la cual ya se imaginaba como se vería abultada por su vientre gestante en poco tiempo. Martin continuó mirándolo decisivo, enmarcando su rostro con su sonrisa nerviosa que no podía desdibujar y entonces Richard efusivo se inclinó para besarlo mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—no hay discusión hobbit, debes volver a la cama, aún si para eso sea necesario que te lleve en brazos— dijo Richard y lo abrazó de nuevo para intentar alzarlo del piso.

—No, ya entendí, de acuerdo, vamos— dijo Martin entre risitas, pero Richard de cualquier forma lo alzó del piso y lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama que no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Al llegar a la habitación Richard lo recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, jamás haría algo para lastimar a Martin por lo que nunca podría ser brusco con él y mucho menos ahora que llevaba al hijo de ambos dentro de su vientre.

Al sentirse sobre el colchón, Martin lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla, amaba sentir la aspereza de esa barba abundante que le hacía ver tan atractivo, fuerte. Richard le sonrió al sentir el sutil contacto de la mano de Martin acariciándolo y luego volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un beso.

—Richie estaré en la cama un par de horas más, ¿de acuerdo? — farfulló el rubio con voz dulce. Richard le sonrió y tomó su mano para besar sus nudillos.

— ¿por qué solo dos horas? Debes descansar mucho. No te preocupes por nada, yo voy a hacer todas las compras de nuevo y luego prepararé algo muy delicioso para ti. En la noche volveré del teatro para cuidar de ti y velar tu sueño. Así que ordena lo que deseas Marty, yo soy tu esclavo—  habló Richard seductor mirándolo con una temeraria mirada mezclada entre ternura y provocación y alzo la mano del rubio para besar sus nudillos.

—está bien Richie, pero hoy estoy decidido a volver al teatro. No puedo seguir defraudando a mis fans. Hay muchas personas que han reservado sus boletos solo para verme actuar, muchas personas incluso tienen que hacer exhaustivos y largos viajes incluso desde otras regiones solo para ir a verme y el hecho que yo siga aquí reposando cuando ya me siento mucho mejor no es justo para ellos. Debo presentarme hoy en la obra—  dijo Martin con determinación aun sintiendo la cálida mano de Richard tomando la suya.

— ¿qué? no Martin, entiendo cómo debes sentirte, conozco bien tu empatía hacia tu público y sé bien lo que se siente tener el gran aprecio de tu público, fans míos han visto mi obra varias veces seguidas demostrando toda su devoción, pero hay circunstancias en las que uno simplemente no puede evitar estar indispuesto y tú, pequeño saqueador, tienes  una prescripción médica donde te indicó el doctor claramente que por el bien de nuestro pequeño bebé y sobretodo del tuyo no debes salir de casa. No quisiera que algo malo te pasara a ti y a nuestro nene— dijo Richard preocupado pera estricto en sus palabras.

—pero Rich, por favor, prometo que solo será el tiempo que dura la obra y la entrega de autógrafos—  imploró el rubio con mirada persuasiva.

—Martin, en verdad te entiendo pero me preocupas mucho y no quisiera que nada te perjudicara. No sabes el miedo que sentí aquella vez que te desmayaste en mis brazos dentro del auto. Y me preocupé mucho más después de que el doctor me dio la noticia de que estabas embarazado. Creí que podría haberte perdido a ti y a nuestro hijo por mi imprudencia de no actuar a tiempo, así que ahora mi primordial convicción es cuidar de ti— dijo Richard un poco más serio, sosteniendo la mano de Martin con un poco más de fuerza.

—pero Richard, ¡nada de eso fue tu culpa!—  espetó el rubio.

— me preocupo mucho por ti, Martin.

—lo sé pero, días antes de eso en verdad estuve demasiado ocupado haciendo mil cosas y sobretodo estuve preocupado porque habías tenido que viajar, me sentía solo, angustiado y no sabía cómo decirte lo de mi embarazo. Pero ahora todo es diferente, tú estás a mi lado mi amor y además he podido guardar reposo durante dos días. Me siento mucho mejor—  dijo el rubio y comenzó a acariciar sutilmente la mano de Richard que estaba posada sobre su pierna.

—mmh está bien señor Bolsón, te has salido con la tuya de nuevo. Pero yo seguiré haciendo todo, las compras, la comida y yo te llevaré hasta el teatro aunque esté a unos minutos de comenzar mi propia obra, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Richard enfático. Martin esbozó una gran sonrisa debido a la emoción causada, sabía que siempre podía contar con el apoyo de su esposo para lo que fuera y luego echó ambos brazos sobre los hombros del moreno para abrazarse de él efusivamente.

—muchas gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme Richard, ¡te amo tanto! — exclamó el rubio estrechándolo con emoción. Richard también lo abrazaba desde la cintura.

—bien hobbit, ¿quieres que te pase el teléfono para que llames a tus productores de una vez? — preguntó Richard sonriente al tiempo que alcanzaba la bocina del teléfono.

—si Rich, por favor— dijo Martin. Richard le pasó la bocina y luego le revolvió un poco el cabello con cariño.

—iré a la cocina ahora mismo hobbit, voy a preparar el desayuno especialmente para ti y nuestro pequeño nene—dijo Richard sonriente encaminándose hacia el marco de la puerta. Martin comenzaba a tocar las teclas del teléfono para hacer su llamada.

—sí de acuerdo cariño, tengo un gran antojo de cereal y frutas—dijo Martin y Richard asintió con otra sonrisa.

—de acuerdo _kitten_ , me daré prisa—y después de volver a sonreír para él, Richard salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

………………….

Martin llamó a sus productores quienes le dieron autorización de poder retomar esa noche de nuevo su participación en la puesta en escena, aunque a decir verdad tampoco estaban demasiado convencidos pues la prescripción médica que Martin les había mostrado indicaba que debía permanecer más tiempo en cama, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Pero conocían a Martin, además se escuchaba bastante mejorado y era bueno también para los fans saber que su estrella principal volvería a retomar la obra antes de lo planeado.

Pero el resto de la mañana Martin debió permanecer en cama y en pijama hasta poco antes del mediodía cuando Richard tuvo que salir a hacer algunas compras para la casa y para preparar algo de comer.

—volveré pronto señor Bolsón, no se atreva a salir de la cama mientras yo regreso. No tardaré demasiado, lo prometo— indicó Richard y luego besó al rubio afectivamente, uniendo suavemente sus labios con los suyos para luego acariciar su vientre que todavía no se abultaba pero que sin duda en su interior se desarrollaba una nueva vida concebida por el amor de ambos.

—Lo prometo Ricky, el bebé y yo nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada, esperando a que vuelva papi Richie— musitó el rubio sonriendo y con un tono infantil y juguetón en su voz. Richard volvió a besarlo.

—está bien, cuando vuelva le preguntaré al nene si obedeciste de mantener reposo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Richard también en tono juguetón, acariciando su vientre con más intención.

Luego de eso Richard salió de la habitación. Martin pudo escuchar el ruido metálico de las llaves cuando Richard las tomó de la pared y luego el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Hasta ese momento habían seguido viviendo en el apartamento de Martin, que sin embargo también era de Richard, pues era mucho más cómodo desplazarse desde ahí hasta el Big Ben y a sus alrededores donde se encontraban sus respectivas zonas de teatros. Además había sido mucho mejor permanecer en su apartamento pues ahí conservaba la mayoría de sus cosas, aunque Martin seguía anhelando poder habitar al fin la pintoresca casa que sería el hogar de su familia, la familia que formarían él a lado de Richard viendo juntos crecer a su pequeño niño.

—tienes un papi Richie muy responsable y cariñoso, pequeño—decía Martin en voz baja acariciando un poco su vientre, hablándole con dulzura a la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de él y que en tan solo unos meses podría tener entre sus brazos.

Pero Martin se había casi hartado de seguir metido en cama, necesitaba salir de ahí y hacer algo que aunque fuese dentro de su propia casa le hiciera salir de la aburrida rutina. Se levantó de la cama, aún vestía el pijama pues Richard le había dicho que no podría vestirse hasta la tarde antes de marcharse al teatro. Se puso sus pantuflas y se encaminó hacia la sala para luego dirigirse al pequeño cuarto contiguo donde guardaba todos sus discos de vinilo, su preciada colección que había comenzado atesorar desde hacía poco más de dos décadas. Al menos ahí podía estar admirando un poco de esa pasión suya, aunque fuera un breve rato mientras Richard volvía y seguramente volvería a obligarlo a volver a la cama.

Martin se sentó junto a una parte de su colección, sobre una vieja pero conservada silla, a un lado justamente del estante que contenía la mayor parte de sus discos. Puso la consola de tocadiscos a funcionar, no importaba el tiempo que pasara o el hecho de que ya estuvieran viviendo en una época que había sido rebasada por la revolución tecnológica y todo mundo prefiriera desde hace mucho escuchar la música desde sus sofisticados Smart phones, escuchar la música de sus vinilos en el aparato antiguo siempre le llenaba de alegría. No había jamás momento que no disfrutaba escuchar sus preciados vinilos con olor a vieja humedad en su consola, el aroma del paso de las décadas, esa sí era música.

Martin puso a reproducir un par de canciones del lado A de uno de sus discos preferidos, se sentó en la vieja silla reclinándose para disfrutar de la música apacible. Constantemente volvía a acariciarse su propio vientre, se estaba dando cuenta que ya era casi involuntario y que cada vez lo estaba haciendo con mayor frecuencia. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que dentro de él crecía día a día un pequeño ser.

— ¿te gusta, nene? Esta pieza es única, te encantará— decía con voz queda y tierna hablándole a su bebé, acariciando de nuevo aunque todavía no se notara y embelesado por la melodía que comenzaba en esa pista que se estaba reproduciendo. Se sentía lleno de dicha por saberse embarazado, feliz a lado del hombre que amaba luego de sobrepasar tantas adversidades y momentos amargos, y se sentía inspirado por la música que tanto le fascinaba.

Continuó escuchando la música que le deleitaba hasta que terminó de escuchar los dos lados del vinilo. Había pasado una hora desde que Richard había salido a hacer esas compras en un supermercado cercano y Martin revisó algunos de sus discos favoritos para seleccionar cual sería el siguiente que escucharía. Era una difícil decisión entre todos, porque todos le encantaban. Seleccionándolos se topó de pronto con uno que al verlo le trajo inevitablemente algunos malos recuerdos. Se trataba de aquel disco de vinilo que Benedict le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños dos años atrás, justo cuando él y Richard estaban pasando la peor de sus épocas también por causa de él.

—Hace tiempo que no lo escucho— Dijo Martin mirando la caratula del vinilo con detenimiento durante algunos segundos. Le dio la vuelta al vinilo, leyó al vacío la lista de las canciones que contenía. Luego volvió a mirarlo en la portada y volvió a dudar. El disco siempre había sido uno preciado para su colección pero Benedict se lo había obsequiado y aunque las cosas hacía un tiempo se había arreglado casi no podía evitar que el álbum le trajera algunos recuerdos amargos, sobretodo le hacía recordar el repudio que Richard había tenido hacia él en aquel momento, en aquellos días, en aquellas semanas que habían sido tan difíciles para él, viviendo constantemente su rechazo causado por la mentida egoísta de alguien que lo acosaba sexualmente. El disco le recordaba todo eso y realmente no quería que siguiera haciéndolo porque ahora él y Richard volvían a estar juntos, esperando al bebé que habían concebido ambos, esperando a un pequeño ser hecho por el amor de los dos y que marcaría el inicio de la mejor etapa de sus vidas.

—Además…Ben ahora encontró al fin a otra persona— dijo para sí mismo, viendo el disco con melancolía— quizá es solo que este embarazo me está haciendo en verdad cada vez mucho más sensible –masculló riendo nervioso, luego se esforzó por sonreír — lo siento nene, sé que no debería ser así todo el tiempo, seguramente no te gusta que yo esté triste, seguro termino transmitiéndote todo lo que siento y percibo y tú simplemente no sabes cómo combatirlo. Nene, no quiero que conozcas la tristeza desde ahora cuando incluso ni siquiera has visto la luz del día por tus propios ojos— al terminar de hablar con dulzura a su pequeño bebé, Martin decidió que reproduciría aquel vinilo de cualquier forma. No importaba ya el pasado de todos modos, además el disco realmente le gustaba mucho y tenía un enorme deseo de disfrutar escuchándolo.

Y cuando puso en el reproductor volvió a sentarse en la vieja silla para disfrutar de cada pista mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre, que ya era casi un impulso inconsciente.

—Te encantará el disco, pequeño— musitó.

………………….

— ¡Ya llegué señor Bolsón!—  expresó Richard tras abrir la puerta del apartamento. Traía consigo algunas bolsas con productos de la despensa, víveres y algunos otros artículos para la casa que recién había comprado en el supermercado. No esperaba que Martin lo recibiera y lo ayudara, su rubio esposo debía seguir estrictamente bajo reposo, pero esperaba escuchar su dulce voz hablándole desde la habitación, después de todo, el apartamento no era demasiado grande.

Pero para su sorpresa, Martin salió a recibirlo primero asomándose entre el marco de la puerta que conectaba a la sala de estar con la habitación donde guardaba sus vinilos. Adornado por la luz del sol que entraba desde la ventana, Richard lo vio ahí de pie sonriendo para él. Martin ya no estaba vistiendo su pijama, ahora vestía unos jeans color oscuro y una camiseta de manga larga abotonada y en color azul celeste. Richard dejó las cosas recién compradas sobre la mesa y se acercó rápido hacia el rubio un poco alarmado de verlo ahí. Al estar suficientemente cerca de él se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba un poco humedecido, seguramente hacia no mucho se había dado una ducha.

— ¡Martin! ¿Qué haces levantado de la cama?— inquirió el peli-oscuro mirándolo preocupado. En su azulina mirada Martin pudo notar su regaño y río un poco nervioso.

—estoy bien Richie, solo me levanté para darme un baño y a disfrutar un poco escuchando música. Te juro que no hice ningún esfuerzo de más. Mis mayores esfuerzos fueron bañarme bajo la ducha y encender la consola del tocadiscos— explicó el rubio entre risas tímidas. Entonces sintió los brazos de Richard rodear su cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo. Luego sintió los labios de Richard buscando los suyos para besarlo.

—pero de todos modos, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces mucho Martin, ya suficiente es con que hoy por la noche retomes la función— dijo Richard mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Martin esbozó una gran sonrisa y estrujó un poco los brazos de su esposo que continuaba abrazándolo.

—no te preocupes Rich, además creo que al nene le ha hecho muy bien salir de la cama. Creo que le encantó escuchar mi música favorita, puedo percibirlo— dijo Martin dulcemente. Richard volvió a sonreírle y luego alcanzó a escuchar la música de fondo que se escuchaba en volumen bajo. Pronto se percató que se trataba de aquel mismo álbum que había estado relacionado a la discordia que se había desatado entre ellos y su relación hacía dos años atrás pero decidió que no se sentiría mal por eso ni mencionaría nada al respecto, porque lo único que deseaba era hacer sentir feliz a Martin, lo deseaba con la misma convicción que había tenido también hacia dos años atrás cuando él había comprado otra copia de ese vinilo para obsequiárselo en su cumpleaños. Aunque aquella se hubiera destruido y el actual vinilo fuera el que Benedict le obsequió, Richard estaría feliz si Martin lo estaba.

—oh eso es fantástico _kitten_ , seguramente nuestro nene va a heredar tu excelente buen gusto por la música— musitó Richard suavizando su gruesa voz y acarició un poco la espalda de su rubio esposo.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero también heredará la buena habilidad como músico como tú— dijo Martin con voz dulce, abrazándose de Richard.

—también podrá ser un excelente DJ como tú, mi _kitten_.

—y tan sexy como tú— musitó Martin quedamente entre pequeñas risas tímidas, soslayando un poco la mirada.

—No, prefiero que sea tan hermoso y rubio como tú— Richard lo miró fijamente con ternura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con suavidad.

—bueno hobbit, ven vamos a sacar las cosas que compré en el supermercado, quiero que veas algo que traje—dijo Richard con sonrisa afable y tomó la mano del rubio entre la suya entrelazándola suavemente con la suya. Martin asintió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo vamos ¿de qué se trata?— inquirió Martin curioso.

Caminaron juntos con sus manos entrelazadas hasta la mesa del comedor donde Richard había dejado las bolsas con los víveres. De entre las bolsas sobresalía una caja todavía cubierta con una bolsa plástica y Richard se apresuró para abrirla.

—mira _kitten_ , espero que te guste tanto como a mí— exclamó Richard emocionado mostrándole la caja tras descubrirla de la bolsa y se la alcanzó al rubio quien de inmediato la tomó en sus manos.

Martin observó la caja que mostraba claramente la fotografía de un bebé y al frente mostraba un par de hermosas prendas de color entre celeste y aquamarina, de un tono pastel tras el empaque de plástico transparente. Martin también se llenó de emoción al ver aquello, era un regalo hermoso de parte de su esposo.

—¡es hermoso Richie, en serio!. No sé cómo sentirme, estoy demasiado conmovido— dijo Martin con voz trémula por la emoción.

Richard se acercó de nuevo a él y acarició sus manos que todavía sostenían la bonita caja.

—Estas, son las primeras prendas de nuestro bebé— dijo Richard con voz suave y susurrante – no sabes la emoción que sentí cuando las vi en el anaquel de la tienda. Había mucha variedad de cosas para bebés pero no quería elegir más sin ti, quiero que la próxima vez estés conmigo para decidir juntos más ropa para comprar para nuestro nene— expresó Richard tiernamente, mirándolo con embeleso.

—oh Richard esto es tan hermoso de tu parte. Y la pequeña ropa es hermosa. Le quedará tan bonita a nuestro bebé. También muero de emoción por ir a elegir más cosas para él a tu lado— masculló Martin tímido y sonrojado.

—de acuerdo hobbit, pero eso será hasta que te recuperes por completo, ¿de acuerdo? Muero de emoción por ir contigo, pero nuestro pequeño bebé todavía es muy pequeño así que tenemos tiempo para poder hacerlo— dijo Richard.

—si Richie, también tendremos tiempo suficiente para preparar la habitación de nuestro nene…en nuestra casa— dijo Martin.

—es cierto, cuando te recuperes también volveremos a vivir en nuestra casita allá— dijo Richard.

—bueno mi amor, y…mejor pasando a otras cosas…. ¿te confieso algo? —masculló el rubio tímidamente.

—jaja ¿qué cosa señor Bolsón? — inquirió Richard curioso, sin dejar de verlo con amor.

—el nene ahora mismo sí se muere de hambre— confesó Martin cohibido y risible soslayó un poco la mirada.

— ¿el nene o tú? — preguntó Richard juguetón.

—Ambos a decir verdad—farfulló Martin.

—oh bueno no se diga más, su chef personal Richie va a ir a la cocina ahora mismo a preparar todo. Mientras tanto puedes continuar disfrutando de escuchar tu buena música _kitten,_ en compañía de nuestro angelito— dijo Richard con suavidad y luego se inclinó para robar un fugaz beso de sus labios. Martin sonrió y se dejó llevar.

—gracias Richie. Ah por cierto, ¿sabes? El dwobbit y yo tenemos antojo de una buena ensalada con tomate rojo, ¿sería mucha molestia pedir?— inquirió coqueto, acariciando el pecho de Richard en forma sensual.

—no hay problema, estoy para complacerlos a ambos en lo que pueda—dijo en respuesta y luego se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo.

………………….

Martin saboreó gustoso los platillos que Richard preparó especialmente para él. Richard siempre se esforzaba por prepararle lo mejor y lo disfrutaba enormemente, porque lo hacía con especial amor para su Martin. Además sabía bien lo que debía prepararle, desde que habían comenzado su romance hacía tres años atrás había aprendido a preparar buenos platos vegetarianos solo por él.

—espero que te hayas gustado _kitten_ — dijo Richard sonriendo afablemente. Martin no pudo responderle de inmediato, estaba disfrutando todavía un buen bocado en su paladar.

—te quedó exquisito como siempre mi amor, eres el mejor. Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti— expresó Martin contento y volvió a tomar un poco de su ensalada con el tenedor.

—Todo sea por saciar el apetito de mi hobbit y nuestro nene— dijo Richard acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Más tarde ambos comenzaron a alistarse para sus respectivas obras de teatro. A los teatros siempre acudían vistiendo ropa casual, el verdadero vestuario y caracterización la hacían estando allá en sus propios camerinos pero antes de salir de casa también tenían que estar presentables, porque además siempre al llegar solían encontrarse muchos fans esperándolos afuera ansiosos por ver y disfrutar sus puestas en escena.

— ¿estás listo Richie? Yo estoy listo, no puedo esperar más para volver— dijo Martin animoso, ajustando algunos últimos detalles de su vestimenta frente al largo espejo de su habitación. Richard estaba también terminando de vestirse dentro de la habitación.

—estoy listo _kitten_ — dijo Richard al salir del dormitorio y se acercó a Martin para abrazarlo por la espalda y besar un poco su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia su cuerpo por la cintura.

—Ah Richard siempre eres tan cariñoso—  musitó Martin con voz baja sintiendo como las grandes manos de Richard bajaban hasta su vientre.

—Y tú siempre te ves tan hermoso, pero te verás aún más hermoso cuando esta pancita comience a notarse— dijo Richard seductoramente para besar de nuevo su cuello, luego Richard volvió a alzar la vista hacia el reflejo de ambos frente al gran espejo.

—jaja pues, ya no falta mucho para que eso suceda Richie, ya estoy al final del tercer mes y pronto comenzará a ser notorio. Lo único que lamento es que en la obra esto me hará lucir más…voluminoso—farfulló el rubio cohibido, todavía sintiendo las manos de Richard acariciando su cuerpo.

—pero  eso es lo que te hará verte más hermoso, más hermoso que nunca pequeño ladrón— Richard continuó besando su cuello y hablando de forma sexy, Martin comenzaba a excitarse casi tanto como él—además, estarás en la obra solamente un mes más, no creo que sea demasiado inconveniente— Richard susurraba cerca de su oído y constantemente mordisqueaba un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

—ah Richard, por favor, debemos darnos prisa—dijo Martin entre breves risitas y finalmente Richard lo liberó de sus efusivos brazos.

—tienes razón hobbit, aunque realmente sigo preocupado por ti. No me convenzo del todo que vuelvas hoy a la obra. Insisto que deberías quedarte en casa al menos un día más—Richard insistió de nuevo.

—de ninguna manera Richard, ya lo decidí y además ya todo está listo para que el público me vea hoy de regreso. Así que vamos, se hace tarde— insistió el rubio determinante y Richard le sonrió, siempre admiraba su actitud decisiva.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del apartamento. Richard lo ayudó cautelosamente en todo momento en lo que podía, desde bajar por el ascensor del edificio hasta entrar dentro del auto en el aparcamiento.

—Permíteme ayudarte mi amor—dijo Richard cuando al fin estuvieron justo en frente del teatro en Trafalgar donde la obra de Martin se presentaba. Como ya lo habían esperado, afuera había ya muchos fans esperando para ver la obra sobre todo porque se habían enterado bien de que esa noche Martin volvería a presentarse. Todos los fans estaban emocionados por verlo, lo estuvieron aún más cuando vieron al rubio descender del auto después de que Richard mismo le había abierto la portezuela con caballerosidad.

—muchas gracias como siempre Richie, siempre eres todo un caballero—  musitó Martin dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Richard tomó su mano y lo ayudó a salir y cuando Martin estuvo fuera alzó una de sus manos en señal de saludo hacia todos los presentes, mandando también algunos besos en al aire para todos. Además, estaban también grandemente emocionados por ver a Richard ahí, todo mundo sabía de su relación y que estaban felizmente casados.

—vamos amor, se hace tarde— indicó Richard tomando su mano luego de cerrar la portezuela. No había llamado a ningún valet parking porque volvería a conducir el auto hacia su propio teatro en cuanto acompañara a Martin hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Estando ahí un par de sus compañeros y uno de sus asistentes estaban ahí ya esperando por Martin y contentos de volver a verlo ahí, aunque todavía dudaban que había sido buena idea que Martin volviera a la puesta en escena al verlo tan animoso y gozando de una aparente salud notable se sintieron más tranquilos. Martin los saludó a todos, Richard también hizo lo propio y cuando Martin pisó los primeros dos escalones, se giró de nuevo hacia Richard. De esa forma podía estar a su altura y sin más colocó ambos brazos sutilmente sobre los hombros de su esposo para pedir por un beso. Richard de inmediato hizo caso a su petición de cualquier forma siempre estaba loco por volver a besarlo luego de sentirse una y otra vez enamorado de la dulce mirada de Martin al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te veré en la noche hobbit, volveré lo antes posible por ti— farfulló Richard con serenidad, perdido en su mirada, todavía disfrutando el dulce sabor de sus labios que acababan de besar los suyos.

—de acuerdo Richie, y no te preocupes, entiendo que siempre puede haber inconvenientes que pueden retrasarte así que no hace falta que te apresures demasiado, además no me gusta que conduzcas a prisa— decía Martin acariciando suavemente sus hombros sin dejar de mirarlo con ternura— además siempre esperaré aquí por ti el tiempo necesario.

—eres tan dulce siempre mi hobbit, bueno pero ahora sí ya es hora de que me marche. Te veré en la noche y por favor no te esfuerces demasiado, recuerda hacerlo también por el bebé.

Martin asintió y Richard volvió a besarlo, sin importar que las miradas de los curiosos presentes los vieran. Los fans que pudieron atestiguar la escena no pudieron evitar manifestar su alegría de verlos expresarse su amor.

Sin decir más palabras los dos continuaron mirándose fijamente entre sí mientras alejaban sus manos entrelazadas hasta tocar la punta de sus dedos. Luego Richard se encaminó hacia el auto y al abrir de nuevo la portezuela desde ahí le envió un beso en el aire a su amado rubio.

Martin siguió con la vista el auto de Richard hasta que salió por la avenida y se perdió entre los demás vehículos. Luego entró al edificio. La función no tardaría mucho en comenzar.

………………….

Richard consiguió llegar perfectamente a tiempo a su obra teatral donde también fue recibido por sus fans. Las puestas en escena de ambos se llevaron a cabo con rotundo éxito como cada noche, aunque ambos deseaban poder estar en compañía del otro, sobretodo Richard que no podía evitar seguir preocupado por saber si todo había marchado bien y si Martin no había tenido dificultad alguna para hacer su actuación por algún achaque del embarazo. En sus breves ratos libres ambos se mantuvieron comunicados con sus teléfonos móviles. Cuando Martin terminó su función, que siempre concluía antes que la de Richard, le dio aviso que lo esperaría y que mientras tanto estaría en compañía de algunos de sus compañeros. Cuando la función de Richard terminó se apresuró para llegar hasta el otro lado del río Támesis dirigiéndose hacia Trafalgar donde Martin lo esperaba.

—Ya estoy aquí señor Bolsón, y su carruaje lo espera—dijo Richard entonando seductoramente su masculina voz en cuanto Martin se percató de su presencia. Richard había llegado por él justo en el tiempo planeado.

—Hola señor Thorin, se ve usted demasiado guapo esta noche— dijo Martin con coquetería y luego de sonreírse el uno al otro, ambos se acercaron paulatinamente uno al otro para fundirse en un efusivo abrazo. Luego Richard tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo con sutileza. Martin correspondió con emoción.

— ¿nos vamos _, kitten_? — inquirió Richard susurrando. Martin sonrió, todavía abrazado de él.

—vamos Richie.

Luego Martin alzó un brazo en señal de despedida hacia los compañeros que estaban en la entrada principal y entonces él y Richard se marcharon de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia el auto que Richard había aparcado no muy lejos de ahí justo en la acera de enfrente. En ese momento la calle ya lucía más vacía, los fans se habían marchado tras otra maravillosa noche de exitosa muestra teatral y los dos esposos felices volvían a casa a descansar.

— ¿qué tal estuvo todo, kitten? ¿No te sentiste mal? — preguntó Richard con intriga pero sin dejar de prestar atención al volante.

—todo magnifico Rich, el nene también se divirtió mucho—dijo Martin en respuesta acariciando momentáneamente su vientre y mirando a Richard coquetamente.

—sabes que solo deseo que ambos estén bien— musitó Richard. Un semáforo indicó el alto.

—muchas gracias por todo Richie, gracias por cuidar tanto de mí— farfulló el rubio sereno y cariñoso y estrujó un poco una de las piernas de Richard. El peli-oscuro siempre disfrutaba cada vez que Martin lo hacía. Y así Richard aprovechó el alto para darle un beso fugaz en medio de la avenida.

—te amo Martin.

Pronto los esposos estuvieron en su domicilio y cuando se fueron a dormir Richard lo abrazó por la espalda, acurrucando su cuerpo contra él, siempre necesitaba sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de su rubio esposo junto al suyo y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre hasta ser vencido por el sueño.

………………….

Un par de días con sus noches trascurrieron hasta que llegó el fin de semana. Esas noches ambos continuaron trabajando gustosamente en sus puestas en escena, Martin fue quien más disfrutó de su propio regreso al escenario aunque no podía negarse a sí mismo el hecho que había algunas ocasiones en que casi no podía evitar sentirse un poco mareado estando a punto de salir a escena o incluso algunas veces en el escenario, aunque nunca era algo demasiado grave. Sin embargo prefería omitir hablar de ello, sobre todo evitaba mencionárselo a Richard porque temía preocuparlo de más.

Hasta ese momento casi nadie se había enterado todavía de su embarazo salvo las personas más cercanas de su producción. Hacia tan solo poco más de una semana que Richard se había enterado luego de sufrir aquel inesperado desmayo en la noche de su cumpleaños tras el cual debió permanecer en reposo, por tanto Martin no había tenido oportunidad de dar la noticia a nadie más. Debía darse prisa para afirmarlo ante los demás, de cualquier forma pronto entraría en el cuatro mes de gestación y el embarazo sería evidente a la vista.

Richard estaba verdaderamente impaciente por notificarle a todos los demás que pronto se convertirían en padres, pero no lo haría hasta que Martin decidiera hacerlo y eso sería hasta que tuvieran el tiempo necesario el fin de semana.

Pero primero, Martin había decidido ir al centro comercial el sábado desde temprano en compañía de Richard para cumplir con su anhelo de comenzar por comprar algunas cosas para su futuro bebé.

Ambos habían estado impacientes y llenos de ilusión porque ese fin de semana llegara por lo que se levantaron desde muy temprano solo con ese propósito. Tras preparar un buen y nutritivo desayuno para el rubio, Richard lo llevó hasta uno de los nuevos centros comerciales dentro de su auto. Esa mañana ambos salieron de su apartamento usando lentes de sol, se sentían tan radiantes como la luz matutina.

Llegaron finalmente al centro comercial poco antes  de las 11 am y así comenzaron su día de compras, primero viendo en varias tiendas. Pasaron de esta forma durante una hora, siempre tomados de las manos y llenos de emoción por comprar algunas de las primeras cosas para su bebé.

—ven Richard, creo que acabo de ver cosas muy bonitas por este lado— exclamó Martin tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo hasta una de las áreas que vendían diversos artículos para bebés. Richard se dejó guiar por él, siempre disfrutaba sentir la calidez de su mano tomando la suya y escuchar su dulce voz llena de alegría.

—de acuerdo hobbit, vamos— respondió Richard animoso, dejándose guiar por él.

Caminaron hasta el sitio señalado y comenzaron a observar con mayor detenimiento cada uno de los artículos que ahí vendían. El área estaba dividida en distintos colores, Martin decidió acercarse especialmente hacia el área coloreada en azul celeste, porque algo seguro era que Martin era un omega que solo puede concebir varones, Richard lo sabía y estaba feliz. Su bebé sería un niño. Entonces el rubio comenzó por ver los pequeños mamelucos.

—Mira mi amor, esto se le verá hermoso a nuestro bebé— expresó Martin con voz dulce mirando tiernamente la pequeña prenda que acariciaba sutilmente con sus manos, el pequeño mameluco estaba hecho de una textura muy suave y calientita adornada con figuras de animales por todos lados.

—si amor, se verá hermoso, casi tan hermoso como tú— susurró Richard a su oído, acercándose a él por detrás para abrazarlo y besar un poco su rubio cabello.

—llevemos éste Richie, y veamos otros más. Aunque a decir verdad todavía no quiero comprar demasiadas cosas, quiero que todo esto sea poco a poco, además al nene todavía le faltan poco más de cinco meses para nacer— dijo Martin dulcemente de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, usted solo ordene señor Bolsón, yo obedezco cualquier petición suya— masculló Richard abrazándolo por la cintura. Martin tomó el pequeño atuendo y luego caminaron hacia otros anaqueles para ver más artículos.

Después de elegir algunas pequeñas ropas más, ambos se dirigieron hacia el área de cunas. No tenían el propósito de comprar una de inmediato pero podían comenzar por ver y compararlas para ver cual les convendría más.

—mira hobbit, ¿qué te parece ésta para nuestro pequeño príncipe?— inquirió Richard animoso refiriéndose a una bella y espaciosa cuna de color blanco nacarado sobre la cual estaba colocado un móvil con pequeños animales de peluche.

—Me parece hermosa—  Martin la observó, la cuna le encantaba y no podía evitar sonreír al verla. Pero luego se cruzó de brazos cuando decidió observarla con mejor detenimiento. Su atención se posó sobre el móvil con animales de peluche, los cuales sin duda eran muy lindos.

— ¿qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? Podemos seguir viendo más—  dijo Richard mirándolo divertido por la repentina postura seria que Martin había tomado al seguir observando la cuna.

—no, no está mal Richie. Claro que me gustaría ver otras, pero esto no está mal— dijo el rubio serenamente — es solo que, ¿sabes qué se me acaba de ocurrir?—  inquirió el rubio ahora más coqueto y mirando a Richard en modo travieso.

— Dime— Richard sonrió divertido, su rubio esposo siempre lograba encantarlo de cualquier forma.

—se me ocurrió que podríamos decorar la habitación del bebé como Hobbiton, y poner enanos y hobbit en el móvil sobre su cuna— propuso el rubio sonriendo.

—¡esa es  una maravillosa idea, _kitten_! A decir verdad había estado pensando algo como eso también. Pero me alegra que hayas sido tú quien lo propuso primero— exclamó Richard contento mientras Martin continuó viéndolo con coquetería.

—Bien señor Armitage ahora por favor acérquese y deme un beso— pidió el rubio alcanzando el rostro.

Richard no se contuvo y lo tomó efusivo en sus brazos para besarlo breve pero apasionadamente, frente a la hermosa cuna que los inspiraba a preparar la futura habitación de su bebé. Y luego de eso decidieron seguir viendo algunos artículos más para el bebé a lo largo de toda la tienda.

………………….

Habían hecho las compras necesarias satisfactoriamente y volvieron a casa contentos un poco tarde poco después del anochecer luego de haber disfrutado juntos comer una copiosa comida en un buen restaurant que servía platillos a un accesible precio.

—me encantó la comida del restaurant, Richie—dijo Martin con dulce voz al salir del lugar, tomado del brazo de su esposo.

—tal y como lo esperaba _kitten_ , quería deleitarte y sabía que te encantaría—dijo Richard sonriente.

—al bebé también le encantó— susurró el rubio coqueto y juguetón.

—me alegra mucho porque el nene debe comer bien para crecer sano. Papi Richie espera con ansias a que nazca para tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo con tanto cariño como me gusta abrazar a mi hobbit— musitó Richard dulcemente y abrazó a Martin tiernamente por la cintura.

—oye amor por cierto. Estaba pensando, creo que los primeros en enterarse que estamos esperando un bebé debe ser nuestra familia, antes de notificarlo a los demás—sugirió el rubio con voz serena.

—completamente de acuerdo, además no me gusta demasiado divulgarlo a los medios— dijo Richard sincero.

—sí, a mí tampoco, por lo que solo lo notificaremos tratando de no dar demasiado de qué hablar de ello. Quiero que todo esto se desarrolle tranquilamente, quiero tener a nuestro bebé sin el acoso frívolo de las cámaras. Aunque de cualquier forma en poco tiempo será demasiado obvio, pronto mi vientre crecerá— masculló el rubio un poco trémulo.

Finalmente llegaron al auto que estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento del restaurant. Richard como siempre le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad y cuando él estuvo también dentro del auto se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en un travieso beso arrebatado antes de disponerse a tomar el volante y conducir hasta casa.

— ¿sabes cuan feliz me haces, Martin? —inquirió Richard en un susurro, mirándolo con éxtasis.

—No tanto como tú a mí— dijo Martin en respuesta, mirándolo de forma sexy y sugerente, estrujando de nuevo la pierna de Richard como ya era costumbre de él.

Y se fueron a casa donde más tarde volvieron a admirar con emoción las cosas que habían comprado ese día para su bebé, aunque no se detuvieron demasiado en ello pues no querían desempacar nada, tenían el propósito de dejar cada artículo intacto hasta la llegada al mundo de su retoño. Además no podían contenerse más la pasión, sus cuerpos se necesitaban demasiado, clamaban por unirse en delicioso sexo y en su dormitorio volvieron a dejarse enajenar por su mutuo deseo carnal. Y esa noche fue maravillosa, haciendo el amor tan deliciosamente como todas aquellas que lo habían hecho juntos desde la primera vez.

………………….

Al siguiente día el domingo por la mañana los dos esposos amantes despertaron juntos en la misma cama, todavía desnudos bajo las mismas sábanas. En cuanto el rayo del Sol entró por la ventana entre las cortinas que todavía no estaban completamente corridas, Martin se levantó de la cama con sobresalto. Se cubrió de la cintura para abajo con una sábana y se dirigió pronto al inodoro. Las náuseas provocadas por su embarazo seguían siendo presentes cada mañana. Pero no podía quejarse de nada, era el precio por traer al mundo un pequeño pedazo de amor hecho por él y el hombre que tanto amaba y que todavía estaba desnudo sobre su cama, su adonis alfa cuyo bien formado torso masculino estaba descubierto de la sábana. Después del malestar momentáneo, Martin se encaminó al dormitorio de nuevo. Desde el marco de la puerta divisó a Richard yaciente sobre su lecho, admiraba verlo de esa forma, siempre le provocaba deseo no importaba cómo fuera porque su esposo era demasiado sexy, atractivo y lo amaba. Richard era suyo y él era de él.

—Vamos, ya es de día Richie— musitó el rubio con dulce voz al acercarse a él, y se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado para intentar despertarlo.

Richard abrió sus azules ojos poco a poco y de inmediato se encontró con la tierna imagen de su esposo mirándolo con cariño. Richard admiró ver el rayo del sol entrante reflejado en el rubio cabello de Martin, como tanto admiraba siempre, y admiró la forma en que la luz matutina hacía lucir la silueta desnuda del rubio bajo la transparencia traslucida de la camisa blanca que traía puesta a medio abotonar. Esa camisa no era de Martin, era la suya, el rubio se la había puesto, y aunque le quedaba bastante grande, para Richard lo hacía lucir mucho más sexy que nunca.

Ciertamente Martin siempre disfrutaba provocar a Richard temprano por la mañana usando alguna de sus camisas, sin nada más puesto debajo.

—Buenos días hobbit—musitó Richard con un hilo de voz, todavía intentando abrir sus ojos por completo — te ves hermoso, como siempre— susurró el peli-oscuro cautivado por verlo de esa manera y posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los muslos desnudos de su rubio esposo.

—buenos días Richie. Te veías tan guapo así durmiendo, pero también quería que despertaras, siempre quiero escuchar tu voz— dijo el rubio con suma coquetería. Richard esbozó una lánguida sonrisa y acarició la desnudez de su muslo con mayor intención.

—no tanto como yo amo escuchar la tuya, siempre tan dulce, como una dulce melodía—farfulló Richard mirándolo con ternura y luego lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y hacerlo girar contra la cama. Cuando el rubio estuvo de nuevo sobre el colchón Richard se posó sobre él para comenzar a besarlo suavemente.

—Richard— gimió el rubio cuando su esposo separó sus labios de los suyos.

—Eres tan hermoso, no puedo resistirme— musitó Richard admirando el rostro del rubio mientras seguía sometido bajo su cuerpo musculoso y desnudo. Martin rió bajito con timidez, sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, Richard siempre lo seducía y se abrazó de él cuando el moreno volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo para besarlo una vez más. Y mientras sus labios estaban unidos, Martin sintió las manos de Richard explorando su cuerpo desnudo con temeridad.

—oh _kitten_ , ¿qué tenemos aquí? — inquirió el moreno asombrado pero contento, sonriente y acariciando el torso desnudo de su rubio esposo.

—sí, acabo de notarlo esta mañana. Creo que es un claro signo, ¿no crees?—  dijo el rubio suavemente –jaja pero para ya, me haces cosquillas—protestó entre pequeñas risas.

—es que, es maravilloso sentir esto Martin, este es el comienzo de tu pancita que poco a poco está comenzando a crecer. Aquí nuestro bebé está desarrollándose...oh _kitten_ , no sé qué decir, estoy tan emocionado, es tan maravilloso— expresó Richard más efusivo, palpando sobre su vientre con más intención.

—yo también lo estoy Richie, muy emocionado por todo esto. No sé cómo expresar toda la felicidad que siento de tener a un maravilloso hombre como tú. Hace unos años jamás hubiera imaginado que hoy me encontraría formando una familia con alguien como tú y agradezco mucho a la vida por habérmelo brindado. Te amo Richard no quiero cambiar esto por nada, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y nuestro bebé— dijo Martin con ternura y se volvió a abrazar de Richard buscando su boca con la suya pidiendo por un beso que Richard de inmediato le correspondió.

—Me haces tan feliz Martin— musitó Richard acariciando todo su cuerpo.

—ahora muero más de ganas por darles la noticia a nuestras familias— dijo el rubio quedamente— oh y justo ahora, comienzo a sentir como si algunas mariposas revolotearan dentro de mí.

—es nuestro pequeño príncipe, que está feliz de que nos amemos.

Richard volvió a besar a su rubio esposo en una unión apasionada de sus labios. Martin disfrutó del beso y se aferró a su espalda. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de expresar su compartida felicidad.

Un par de horas después llamarían a sus familias para acordar las reuniones familiares y sorprenderlos con la maravillosa noticia.

………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé para actualizar este fic pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Es un fic muy muy dulce uwu
> 
> Todavía falta para que nazca el baby, ya irán viendo el desarrollo de la trama owo
> 
> Se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios y kudos :3


End file.
